Drapes of Silence
by Madam Lure
Summary: Dumbledore appoints Malfoy & Granger as Head Boy and Girl for their 7th year. Draco hasn't heard from his parents in over three months, Hermione can't deal with such arrogance for any longer. But what's school without an enemy to spend it with? DM/HG
1. Head Girl Granger

**A/N**: _The story begins the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is still alive, though the power of the Dark Lord has grown incredibly. Instead of Draco being punished for the Malfoy's mistakes, the Dark Lord had other plans._

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own any of the wonderful characters that were created by Ms. JK Rowling.

Hermione Granger set down her toothbrush on the side of the sink after precisely one hundred twenty seconds. She bared her teeth at the mirror, satisfied with the morning effort of keeping her teeth clean. Hermione held her hands under the running water and quietly hummed to herself. The fog of sleep still clouded her vision as she released another yawn. She turned around to dry off her hands on the towel. She smiled to herself; she would almost be able to use magic again. Hermione stretched for the doorknob; her hand made contact and she quietly turned it. The door swung open onto her room where her life lay neatly organized in piles upon her bed.

The gold and red of her comforter was barely visible beneath the textbooks, parchment, inkwells, a bargain sized tub of murtlap essence, and her robes. The end of August was nearing and she had to prepare her luggage for the trip to the Burrow. Naturally she had begun four weeks ago, but had since packed and repacked twice. This was the third stage of repacking and she was satisfied with her final arrangement. Still in her nightgown she loaded the heavy textbooks into the bottom of her trunk. Next came the parchment and inkwells carefully packaged to prevent damage. The robes and murtlap essence fit nicely on top, still leaving room for three more books or so. Satisfied, she fell back onto her bed and let sleep overtake her until her mother came to wake her. After what could have been a minute or an hour, Hermione Granger's mum gently shook her shoulder. "Breakfast is ready darling," her mother said.

"Be right down," Hermione called after her. Hermione fastened the lock on her steamer trunk and pushed it across the carpet into the corner. She made her bed before exiting her room and meandering down the stairs. The green and white checked tablecloth on the kitchen table was covered with what could only be a return to school feast. In the place setting closest to her lay a kettle of hot water, a fresh bowl of oatmeal and a mug of pumpkin juice she had saved from Hogwarts. There was a large assortment of fruit arranged on a black platter in the center of the table. Hermione let out a low gasp as she realized whose grubby hands were touching all of the honeydew.

"Ronald Weasley! If you dare reach your hands into my produce like that, I shall hex your fingers off one by one!" Hermione yelled with a shout of glee.

Ron attempted half a grin amongst the incredible amounts of food in his mouth. His right hand was still in a halfhearted wave when the gangly arms of Hermione crushed him. She gripped his torso as if it were the womping willow trying to knock her all the way to the forbidden forest. Ron didn't see the need for such an enthusiastic embrace but was happy to wrap his arms around her. Hermione would have stayed there for quite some time if Ron hadn't started to choke on a piece of honeymelon.

"'minee ger err offa me pluheaz" Ron said between gasps of breath. Hermione watched anxiously as Ron dramatically cleared his throat.

"Ron, there is no need for trying to gain my attention as such. I'm perfectly aware you enjoy almost killing yourself in any way possible just so my cheeks raise some color, but please, on all accounts, do stop doing so with such frequency." Ron shrugged innocently and took the seat nearest Hermione at the table. She continued, "How are you even here? Did you attach my house to the floo system? Did Fred and George bring you here? I'm not due at the Burrow for another fortnight! Is something wrong? Is everyone okay? Did someone consume the extra boxes of nosebleed nougats that George kept under his bed?"

"You've really got to start breathing a bit more between sentences Hermione, they've taken a curious habit of blurring into one another." Ron helped himself to a slice of toast, enviously admiring the feast her mother had laid out. "No, those boxes of nougats have been put to a more practical use, and haven't been mistaken for sweets. Everyone's fine but it seems you've dropped a copious amount of jelly on your nightdress," Hermione's hand ravaged her front to find the offending spot and covered it with a scowl. "It's true you aren't due for another fortnight, but Bill has to spend time away from us leading up to the full moon, Percy the prat hasn't returned home since his dance through the door at Christmas, Fred and George are staying at the jokes shop, Charlie is out of the country for the Order and Ginny hasn't been herself lately. Mom cries almost every day and has twice forgotten to open the window for the owls to come through. And Dad's the worst out of the whole lot of them. He keeps taking muggle telephoneisms and will just put them to his head as if they were telling him the answers to all his problems. He sits for hours into the morning just picking up and putting down all of the twenty-six he has on our table. I got my parents permission for you to come to the Burrow early. Harry is also going to come over earlier, but he couldn't say exactly when he could. Dumbledore had to help him with something, was a bit quiet about what exactly, but he's all fine."

Hermione had rubbed the jam off her top and was working on drying the spot when Ron finished speaking. She poured herself a cup of tea wishing powerfully for a mug of butterbeer, but was content with just the tea for now. She was of course delighted to have been asked to the Burrow early, she had finished packing again and was set to leave with Ron, but that didn't seem to be the point to what Ron was saying. He wouldn't meet her eye while she told him she'd be more than happy to join the Weasley's at the Burrow.

"How awful! I.. Ron, is there another point to this visit- you don't seem too thrilled about anything right now." Hermione noticed his red hair was a less violent red, and his eyes had deep circles beneath them.

Ron fumbled in his pocket, knocking over a bowl of sugar substitute on the edge of the table. The container spilled its white contents on the floor and Ron's freckles multiplied across an embarrassed maroon flush. He murmured apologies left and right as he swept the spilled contents into his hand with an unusual gentleness. This had given Hermione an opportunity to see what was in his hand.

He had attached the fake galleon from Dumbledore's Army to a delicate chain; it was a necklace for her. Ron threw the sugar into the bowl again, not entirely sure where the rubbish bin was hidden in her kitchen. For the second time he reached into his pocket and this time acquired what it was he was reaching for. He fumbled for his words and his hands.

"Hermione, I.. well I've been.. It's been a long time.. This is a.. Well you know what this is.. I made it.. I.. It's.. well.. here," Ron stumbled over his words as if he were a blast ended skrewt in Snape's cauldron. Ron stood behind Hermione, grasping the necklace in his hand. The once bushy hair of hers lay in ringlets down her back. Ron gently swept aside her brown curls. She held her hair to her front while he unclasped the necklace. The galleon was warm on her chest. Hermione stood up and turned to face Ron to express her gratitude for this wonderful gift. She was wondering where her coin had gone missing.

They stood a foot apart from each other and their eyes locked. Ron inhaled rather sharply and Hermione let a smile cross her face. They started to close the gap for what Hermione saw as a hug. Ron however had closed his eyes and was hoping his kiss would be on target.

Two tawny owls flew right into the window causing them both to jump away from each other. The owls were weighed down with their respective letters, still as crisp as when they was sent. Forgetting everything else, Hermione rushed forwards toward the letter addressed to her. She delicately released the letter addressed to her from the grasp of the first owl. Ron detached the letter in the same manner from the second. He held out a handful of owl nuts to the two of them before they flew off again.

Hermione had already opened her letter and was scanning the contents back in her chair. The usual lists of new textbooks (hers being a very significant length, for she was taking a number of classes), and a warning against bringing illegal sized brooms. The third page held a surprise for her and Hermione wasn't one for surprises.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to be this year's head girl. Congratulations._

_The duties you need to be aware of before your arrival at school are as follows. Firstly, you are to take the first carriage in the line up to the castle, it is reserved for you and the head boy. Secondly, it is your duty to organize the school events with the prefects such as the Halloween feast, Yule Ball, Christmas brunch, and most importantly the final quidditch match. I highly suggest planning some ideas before you return to school. Finally you will have separate living quarters due to your role at school which will be shared with the head boy. Your badge will await you at the feast._

_Enjoy the remainder of your summer Hermione and safe travels. _

_Most Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ron had read her letter quicker than Hermione did. Hermione's face was spread wide in a smile.

"Congratulations- That's fantastic, it really is!" Ron exclaimed.

"I have to go tell my parents!" Hermione called back to him, already half way to the study.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah? I thought so. Reviews are more than welcome! In fact, they could be called encouraged even. I am looking for a beta so if you think you're up to the job (and would love a preview of this story before its up) let me know. Enjoy your summers! **


	2. Head Man Malfoy

**A/N: It's a bunch harder to be in the mind of Malfoy- he's a complicated man. However this makes for a more interesting plot. Sorry that Ron had to dive in there last chapter, Weasley's are hard to get rid of.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters created by Ms. JK Rowling.

* * *

_Slytherin House prides itself on the talents of the true magical race, pureblood wizards. The head of the house is deducting one hundred and forty points for the mudblood filth in our dungeons. Those who enjoy the privileges of a wizarding school unjustly so will be serving detention every Saturday as repentance for their existence. Lists are posted on the back of the entrance as usual; this week we add to the scum another worthless creature, Draco Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy awoke from yet another dark and lonely nightmare. This week had been the same dream repeated night after night. The gossamer silver sheets lay on the floor beaten off by his struggling. Draco spread his arms across his bed so he could grip either side of the mattress. His hair had stuck to the slight sheen of cold sweat across his forehead. Draco kept his eyes open in an attempt to convince himself that this was reality and he was safe here. His eyes trailed down the dark wood of his bedpost, desperately trying to remind himself he still had one year left at Hogwarts. One more year he could be safe at school.

Draco couldn't shake the feeling of guilt or shame from his dream. He sat up in his bed, determined to rid himself of the antsy feelings. He ran his hands over his face and succeeded in getting them sweaty. Draco felt the need to scrub himself clean of these thoughts.

He pulled the emerald green shower curtain closed behind him. He didn't bother removing his nightclothes and turned the shower on. The cold water had the desired effect on Draco, and he could think of nothing besides the numbness growing around him. After a few minutes of sitting slumped under the blast of the water he came to his senses and turned the knob to hot. He peeled off his wet clothes and laid them on the floor in the corner.

The hot water trickled down his pale skin causing all his nerves back to their stations. His head slung back on its own accord, dousing him with a full blast of hot water. The knob slowly creaked off and Draco stood there for a few moments realizing he had robbed himself of a few hours of sleep. He didn't care; it wasn't good sleep anyway.

He returned to his bedroom and pulled the blankets back onto his bed. He made the bed with precision, making all of the angles sharp and all of the blankets neat. He lay down on top of the comforter and slid out his notebook from underneath his pillow. The cover of the book had a dark green dragon with its head to one side and his wings unfurled beside him. It didn't look menacing but more contemplative. Draco placed his left palm on the cover of the book. The dragon responded to his touch by extending his left wing around to the back cover and the pages of the book opened for Draco. He saw his writing from his earlier years. He had written in black ink, and loopy handwriting that didn't become neater. As he kept turning the pages there was an abrupt change in the style. He winced as the writing changed to dark green and was small print. The start of the sixth year of school had been excruciatingly painful for him.

The writing had become more relaxed as the year went on, but on the day that marked his departure from Hogwarts the small print had returned. He had reached platform 9 and ¾ with his luggage and had waited for his parents. He saw his friends trickle out one by one; even the Weasley family had all departed before he had. He had sat alone on his trunk, his eagle owl, Braxton, made unpleasant noises in his cage. Draco sat alone in the quiet station for nearly an hour before he figured he would have to make his own arrangements for getting home. He wasn't old enough to apparate either.

He let Braxton out of his cage and attached a letter to his leg. The bird flew out of King's Cross Station and headed towards the hills. Draco left the cage next to a bench at the station. He half-heartedly hoped it would be there when he returned in September. Draco hefted his trunk into a cart and lined up facing the barrier when he heard a noise louder than just a mouse scuffling across the floor.

Hermione Granger had stepped off the front of the train and was faced towards the open door. The conductor stood there animatedly talking to her and shaking her hand in thanks. "Not a problem, it was my absolute pleasure Mr. Canaugh," she said. Draco turned his head towards the wizards, curious to say the least. The conductor helped lift her trunk onto the platform and Crookshanks followed behind, his tail raised high. Draco watched as she dragged her trunk across the floor to where there were a few carts still standing around. She hoisted her own trunk up but it fell back to the floor. On her second attempt she tilted the trunk into the cart successfully. Satisfied, she turned it around to face the barrier. Draco looked to the floor as she passed by.

"Have a good summer then, ferret," Hermione said as she promptly whisked through the barrier. He followed her, not wanting to the conductor to see him. After he was in the muggle portion of the train station he saw her. She was gleefully hugging her parents. Draco spit onto the tracks and walked by with a scowl.

He procured himself a train to Wiltshire, and was halfway into the countryside when he pulled out his journal. He always forgot where he had placed things in his muggle clothes, and had to ask the man sitting across the way for a quill.

"A what?" asked the gentleman.

"Oh, I mean a pen. Could I borrow a pen from you?" asked Draco. The man handed over an expensive looking pen. At least he was borrowing from a wealthy muggle thought Draco. The dragon had opened up for him that day and he had let go of his feelings in that book.

_Does the powerful Lucius think that he cannot come pick up his only child from the train? He has no idea what kind of a torment he has put me through this year. I don't want to go back home and eat my meals being watched by those awful eyes. He hates me, and I disappoint him. What rubbish, he can go waste away in Azkaban. _

Draco re-read those words every time he opened his notebook and let the raw emotions sink back through him. He kept flipping pages through his fingers until there was a blank page. He reached for a quill and pressed it hard to the page. He wrote about yesterday when he had bewitched the carpet to tear in two whenever someone stepped on it. He had watched the house elves walk back and forth and break into tears. They would run off into the kitchens still sobbing when the carpet would repair itself. He was getting bored, since no one was home to even yell at him.

He had arrived at Malfoy manor to find it deserted. There was no sign of his parents, the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord, not even the usual garden gnome. The pile of daily prophets laid twenty-five deep on his doorstep. At first Draco enjoyed the freedom. He slid down the hall in just his socks for an entire afternoon. Then his dangers became more interesting. He realized that he was allowed to do magic without getting the Ministry involved. He did after all live in a wizard's home and it was his parent's responsibility to ensure he didn't perform magic. As if, he thought.

He enchanted a pair of scissors to cut off the ragged ends of his hair some time in July. He transfigured all of the fruit he was served by the house elves into a cauldron cake. However Draco felt terribly lonely, all of his normal acquaintances were out somewhere exciting in the world. He spent days wallowing at his dining table looking through the Daily Prophet for any sign of his parents. The most exciting event that was reported was the Chudley Cannon's winning seven matches in a row. Draco had to admit that the new seeker was quite brilliant even though he hated the Cannons. He had sent owls to those who he could trust which he realized was just Professor Snape.

The reply from the potions teacher was short and did not give him any insight as to the whereabouts of his parents. He briefly considered a trip to Azkaban but couldn't think of someone to be pretending to be visiting. He talked to several workers at the Ministry but none of them had heard or seen his father in quite some time.

But now it was August, and he needed to think about school again. It was earlier than normal for Draco to be eating breakfast but he walked down to the dining room and agreed when his stomach let out a growl.

"Hanson I'd like my breakfast now," Draco announced to the air. A house elf appeared with a loud crack. He bowed deeply so his few hairs on his head brushed the thick rug before disappearing to another loud crack. Soon enough Draco had a feast in front of him and the fire was roaring beside him. The sun had risen and was shining on the table when a tawny owl swooped in the window and dropped his mail onto the table beside Draco. He offered the slice of his bacon to the owl and it hooted as it carried it off in his beak.

The envelope was rather large. Draco scooted his chair back from the table, wiped the corners of his mouth with the napkin and left the room. He removed a knife out of his father's desk to slice open the letter. He dropped the silver instrument back into the drawer. The first two pages contained the usual materials he would be requiring for this year and new broom regulations. His Nimbus still fit under the new conditions, which he was happy for. The third page was some good news that Draco enjoyed receiving immensely.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to be this year's head boy. Congratulations._

_The duties you need to be aware of before your arrival at school are as follows. Firstly, you are to take the first carriage in the line up to the castle, it is reserved for you and the head girl. Secondly, it is your duty to organize the school events with the prefects such as the Halloween feast, Yule Ball, Christmas brunch, and most importantly the final Quidditch match, which hopefully you may compete in. I highly suggest planning some ideas before you return to school. Finally you will have separate living quarters due to your role at school, which will be shared with the head girl. Your badge will await you at the feast._

_Enjoy the remainder of your summer Draco and if you need anything from now until school, help is always given at Hogwarts to those who need it._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Hanson! I've done it- I'm head boy of Hogwarts," Draco called out very loudly.

"Well done master! I'm sure you will be the best head boy they have ever been privileged to have," Hanson exclaimed.

Exactly, Draco thought, even better than my bloody father.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this update was quick enough for you all. I got the storm of creative thought today. Still looking for a beta- reviews are sincerely appreciated! **


	3. A Trip to the Burrow

**A/N: Thank you to Maddypinto95 for catching my slip-up last chapter! Thank you for being so alert.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Bummer, JKR.

* * *

Hermione Granger's parents absolutely loved that she was appointed to such a prestigious position at her school. They were initially concerned this would interfere with her ability to keep up communication, but she assured them it was not to be a problem whatsoever. The Granger's gave her permission to go to the Burrow early with Ron. Hermione walked upstairs with Ron behind her, still stuffing some leftovers from breakfast into his mouth. He lay down on her bed and took in the sight of her room.

Hermione pushed his feet off her covers and insisted that if he was going to lie on her bed that he would have to remove his shoes. He kicked off his trainers without untying the laces and they fell to the floor. She could feel his gaze on her back as she gathered some clothes to change into. She gathered a handful of clothes out of her bureau and headed to the bathroom. She closed the door making sure it was shut completely. She didn't remember halfway through that Ron was of age and could be performing a window charm. She quickly pulled on the rest of her outfit and hung her nightgown on the hook on the back of the door. She opened it slowly to see Ron was only watching Crookshanks play with a ball of yarn.

"My dad said you can leave your trunk here and that he'll stop by after work to pick it up, " Ron said, "Crookshanks can come with us now or my dad said he's allowed to ride back with him."

"He'll come with us. How are we going to the Burrow? I dislike flying and we aren't on the floo network," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well it is a nice summer's day and King Cross Station isn't far at all- There is a muggle train stop near my home. Well it's closer to Luna's house, but its still within walking distance of the Burrow. Let's get going, I sense a thunderstorm on the horizon the air has got that awful heavy feeling," Ron said.

Ron and Hermione left after copious goodbyes to her parents and two checks to make sure she had packed everything. Hermione locked the door behind them and Crookshanks immediately bounded down the sidewalk. Hermione smiled at the sun beating down on the sidewalk. The two of them walked side by side down the block towards the skyline of London. Crookshanks happily chased birds up and down the stairs of the townhouses. Hermione's travelling bag was cutting into her shoulder so she periodically switched it back and forth. As taller buildings enveloped the townhouses, Crookshanks dropped to walk alongside the pair. The sidewalk was noticeably more crowded.

Ron stopped to pick up multiple items to consume. As he fumbled at the counter with the muggle bills, Hermione casually intercepted and corrected his math. His face was flush; Ron sincerely disliked having to be shown how to use the muggle money. The system the wizarding world had made much more sense to him.

The pair stopped for lunch alongside the Thames River. The bridge that was destroyed last year by the death eaters was still under repair. The sunken debris had blocked the flow of water, but a path had since been cleared for boats. Some of the wreckage was on the sides of the bank, huge steel cables and concrete blocks rested soundly. The umbrella above their table fluttered in the breeze and their meal tried to fly away more than once.

Crookshanks ate half of Hermione's tuna sandwich and Ron offered him a crisp, which he left untouched. As they began to come close to King's Cross the sky took a turn for the worse. The clouds turned darker and stormy. The two of them kept towards the buildings as neither of them had brought a rain jacket.

"Ron I do think you are growing as we walk on, or maybe I'm growing shorter," said Hermione. Ron jangled the few knuts and sickles in his pocket half-heartedly.

"I was still shorter than George when we left the house, still taller than mum though. We'll be able to check it out when we get there. Here's the turn if I'm not mistaken, " said Ron.

They passed through the arches and down the stairs into the station. Hermione stopped to look at the schedules while Ron walked in the direction of platforms nine and ten.

"Ron not for another week yet! Come on, we are this way!" yelled Hermione down the corridor. Ron slumped his way back to the main concourse where Hermione waited with her arms crossed.

"We might have to wait for the next train now Ron, we have to hurry!" Hermione walked up a flight of stairs in front of Crookshanks. Ron was panting slightly as Hermione read the second set of signs. "This way," she pointed.

The doors on the train closed with a sigh, Ron and Hermione wandered through the compartments looking for an open one. The train hadn't started to move so it was easy to navigate between the cars. They settled in and waited to purchase a ticket from the conductor. Ron lay down across one side of the compartment and let out a noisy sigh.

"RON! Where is Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled out loudly. The man in the hallway looked around for the source of commotion.

"Are you a witch or what?" Ron asked. He opened the window in the compartment and a breeze blew in the rank station air. Hermione slipped her hand into her bag and positioned Ron between her and the door so no one would see her. _Accio Crookshanks. _The ginger cat floated past the window clearly perturbed that his feet weren't touching the ground. He couldn't find his center of gravity in the air and he swished around like he was underwater. He floated safely inside to the floor of the compartment landing on his underside rather than his feet. Hermione let out a breath as her cat rose to his feet. He purred maliciously and then set himself in the corner on the side where Ron had been stretched out.

"Brilliant and just in time for you to deal with more muggle money, " Ron said as the conductor opened the door. Hermione purchased passage for herself and Ron who was trying to conceal the half-kneazle behind him.

The train pulled to a stop at a small station. Hermione picked up Crookshanks to be certain this time and the stepped onto the platform. Crookshanks lead the way down the beaten path to the Burrow. They were soon past Luna's house when Hermione could hear her father looking for nargles. They hadn't seen Luna so they didn't stop to inquire about her, there would be time for that.

"Fred if you really wanted to lose all of our money, please by all means continuing wishing Charlie to fall off his broom," George said adamantly.

"What do you mean our money? I bet on Bill and Ginny to win," retorted Fred.

"If I lose it we both lose it- it's from the shop," George said smugly.

"Good thing you bet against me," Fred replied with a laugh before Molly Weasley could start her lecture about gambling.

The Weasley family was flying around in the meadow, taking turns on the brooms. Bill and Ginny were facing off against Charlie and Mr. Weasley. The feeble Arthur Weasley didn't look like he would be able to hold his own but he was giving Ginny a decent fight. Bill and Charlie were circling each other trying to out do the other's maneuvers.

"Charlie! You're Back!" exclaimed Ron forgetting he was with Hermione. Fred and George kept Ron from entering the flying space with a nifty charm.

"Not so fast Ron, this game means quite a bit to your brother and I- so I wouldn't be risking interfering unless you wish to place your own galleon on the round. No galleon? I didn't think so," Fred goaded his brother.

Hermione walked up to where the group was observing the quidditch players. They seemed to be in a much brighter mood than Ron had painted it. Ron did seem surprised by the activities. Crookshanks tried to walk through the barrier Fred and George had instrumented but had no success. He went to look for some gnomes.

It was a good minute before Mrs. Weasley noticed Hermione and notice she did.

"Hermione Granger! You are looking as radiant as ever, whatever is your secret darling? I hope Ron was a wonderful gentleman on your trip over here. Arthur brought your luggage and its already in Ginny's room. We'll go to Diagon Alley this week so not to fret about that. Seventh Years my Merlin! You children are getting so old!" Molly exclaimed

"Oh rubbish! Of course Ron was perfectly splendid. I don't know how Crookshanks enjoyed missing the train but I can tell you all at dinner. How is the match going up there? I can never follow these games," said Hermione.

"Oh me neither, lets go inside for some tea. We'll wait on them to come inside when they are finished. They will run out of sunlight soon enough," Mrs. Weasley said.

Sure enough, the trip from Hermione's had taken the day and the sun was beginning to hide itself behind the hill. Hermione removed her bag and let it sit on one of the many chairs at the kitchen table. She sat down in the chair next to it and let herself absorb the wonderful smell of the Burrow. Crookshanks promenaded through the door carrying a very unhappy gnome in his jaws.

"Crookshanks you have to leave those outside! Better yet, bring it out of the garden for the Weasley's okay?"

Mrs. Weasley called to let Hermione know that the tea was ready. When she returned to the room she saw Mrs. Weasley knowingly gripping her Hogwarts letter.

"A Head Girl! My word Hermione, this calls for celebration! We always knew you would make us proud! There shall be a feast for you, what do you want? Anything this is such good news!" Molly was flush with excitement.

"Well let's just start with a bit of butterbeer, the rest is up to you."

The dinner was full of rousing toasts from the twins. They spanned everything from Crookshanks' successful catch of a gnome, because that's one less they have to deal with, to the domination of Gryffindor house in roles where they could take points from Slytherin. There were some to the inventor of jokes, to the potatoes who had allowed themselves to be mashed for consumption, and one to butterbeer, may it always flow freely for them. Arthur wrapped up the toasting with a 'to the bright futures of all you children' and that was that.

* * *

Hermione helped clean in the kitchen after her celebratory dinner. The boys and Ginny had all been keen to hear how her summer had been spent with the muggles. Hermione, in turn, was curious to see who had won the match. Unfortunately it could not be determined who had won the game. Ginny had shot a last minute beauty towards the hoop but it became too dark to tell as the quaffle reached the area where the goal was. Fred insisted he had seen it fly through the hoop but George disagreed heartily. Neither seemed to be relenting on their position even as they used magic to dry the dishes. Hermione would have joined them but Ginny still wasn't of age, and she didn't want to make the one other female here jealous.

She didn't have a spare moment until she was sitting on Ginny's bed talking.

"I do hope he hurries up and gets here soon. He is going to be such as captain this year, and I don't know how comfortable I'll be with him around all of those wizarding girls. He is the chosen one you know," said Ginny. She was concerned Harry would miss his usual time at the Burrow because Dumbledore had him on some mission with him.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," said Hermione reassuringly. "On another thought I have absolutely no idea who the head boy is and I have to live with him."

"Oh maybe it's Justin, he could be worth living with. Oh, but of course it must be Gregory Goyle- he's just the perfect image of Hogwarts," Ginny said heavily laden with sarcasm.

Hermione launched a pillow in her direction, "Don't say such things! I would absolutely die! Hopefully Harry will be head boy or if not, Dumbledore will come drop him off so I can ask him."

"I still think it's Goyle."

* * *

**A/N: If it were Goyle.. Alas, that I doubt it is. Apologies that Hermione has to spend so much time with Ron but the Granger abode is so removed from the wizarding world. Next chapter is back to Draco's viewpoint so don't fret. They shall soon be seeing more of each other; there are only two weeks until school. The Head Boy and Girl have a bunch of planning to do as Dumbledore said. They'll be busy soon enough. **

**Please Review! xx Madam Lure **


	4. A Manor of Departure

**Disclaime**r: I love Draco Malfoy, but alas did not create him. That honor belongs to Lucius, Narcissa and JKR.

The Malfoy heir awoke to an unusual situation. He had managed to remain beneath his emerald covers through the entirety of the night. A strong sense of renewal accompanied this unprecedented amount of sleep. It was the first time he felt energized enough to make it through the day. He gingerly stepped out of bed and padded around barefoot on his carpet. A His pale hands found themselves making the bed. The cover wasn't square so he had to walk around to the other side to straighten it out. Draco felt the warmth of the fire on the backs of his legs. He tucked in the final corner and turned to retrieve his robe, which lay across his chair.

Draco tied the belt of his robe and walked down the long hallway to the dining hall. A portrait grumbled as he walked by.

"He'll be back at the merlin forsaken school soon enough, " the aging wizard with blonde hair tied back said grimly.

"Excuse me? I shall be happy to get out of this awful excuse for a home and find people who actually care for me," Draco replied angrily.

"People who care about a Malfoy? Hardly. We stick to our family and that is the full extent of the wizards we can trust. Anyone can be out there, just waiting to betray us. Just like your parents, gone and got themselves," the wizard spoke with a taste of vengeance.

"What did my parents gone and get themselves? You know? You haven't bothered sharing this when I was moping about all summer long. No one knows, there isn't any way that you could either. They are gone; they don't leave a portrait behind, not even a ghost to keep me company. They have left me to fend for myself alone. I'm going to have to talk to someone outside of this bloody family if I want to live. So be quiet or I will hex you," Malfoy said viciously.

The wizard calmly stood up from where he sat and turned the knob on the door. As all Malfoys do, he left with a dramatic exit of superiority.

"I don't think you should plan on seeing them ever again."

The mahogany door shut with a loud clunk. Bloody hell, thought Draco, this family is a bunch of crazies. As he continued to stare at the now empty frame, the room that the wizard left behind seemed to be draining of color. The hues slowly seeped out from the painting one color at a time. The green of the curtains faded to gray just as the red faded from the bound books on the shelves behind the desk. The colors seeped to a frozen state, the room looked as if it had been coated with ice. Draco tapped his index finger against the portrait. He retracted his hand with speed; the painting was as cold as an early winter morning at Hogwarts. Draco backed down the hall as quick as he could, his wand drawn towards the painting.

He retreated down the carpeted stairs, one hand gripping his wand, the other holding onto the railing to keep him from stumbling down the stairs._ Lumos! _Draco lit the lanterns down the corridor with his wand behind his back. _Protego! _Malfoy cast charms to protect himself all the way to his dining room where breakfast was waiting. Draco had decided, he needed to get out of this house for the rest of the year. It wasn't an option any longer. After completing his meal, another first for the summer holidays, he walked an alternate route back to his room so he wouldn't have to pass by the painting again. He hadn't even known how he was related to the bloke but he felt sincerely nervous that the Malfoy ancestor wasn't going to be able to return to his portrait ever again.

* * *

He used his wand to pack his trunk. The black container was enchanted to allow more space for the many things Malfoy had needed in the past at school. Today his load was too light.

_I will be headed towards the city to get my books so I might as well stay there until the express is in town,_ thought Draco. _There isn't anything for me here. Not even my owl likes to be here. It's time to hit up my Gringrotts account and do some good in the world. _

Draco had the house elves take his trunk down the stairs to the fireplace where the floo connection was. He instructed the most knobbly-kneed of the elves to take his broom ahead to the lobby of the hotel. He took the trunk into his arms without breaking a sweat. He had spent a whole summer alone; exercise had taken up a good amount of time. He wasn't headed back to quidditch without being in pristine condition to take down Potter and his gang. His voice called out louder than it had in quite some time, it had grown raspy without usage.

"Parxton Resort!" The uncontrollable sensation of being squeezed through a pipe surrounded Malfoy at once. His entire body was folding in on its self when he arrived, feet firmly planted in a room in the resort. The mantle was quite high and accommodated his lanky stature. He carried his trunk out of the fireplace and placed it on the marble floor next to his broom stick. Draco proceeded to the high-ceilinged atrium to check into his room. The man standing behind the counter looked up at the sound of the approaching footsteps.

"Welcome to Parxton Resort, how may I be of assistance this morning?"

"Good Morning Sir, I've come to check into my room. I sent my owl ahead this morning," said Draco.

"Of course! One moment please, I have to take the key from locked quarters. We keep our card keys all under the strictest security for our patron's protection," said the employee. Draco doubted they had as top security as wherever his parents were at the moment, but he didn't say anything of the matter. The man promptly returned holding a large ornate key in his left hand. The number 723 was inscribed on the round shaft of the key, work of an impressive goblin. The man gestured to the luggage that was sitting next to the fireplace.

"We will have someone take your trunk and broom up to your room for you immediately, let me show you where the bank of lifts is, if I may, this way please," the man exited from behind his post and walked in front of Draco out into a foyer. They walked around a corner and the heat of the room hit Draco with force. In front of him was a room at least ten stories high. There was flora and fauna across the majority of the floor. Plants that were imported from all around the world were potted a mist the tallest trees Draco had seen. The birds flew overhead, twirling in circles, exiting and entering at will through open windows at the top. Draco saw an entire side of the room for the guests' owls munching on their lunches, and waiting for their next journeys. Draco had lost the employee around a curve in the path cut through the brush. He took a few hurried steps before seeing the man again who was waiting outside of a metal chamber. Each side had the direction it faced engraved above the door for the lift. The man extended his hand to Draco, who fumbled in his pocket for the key he had just been given.

Draco inserted the key into the hole next to the east lift. The key turned itself to the right twice before turning left and the doors opened for the pair. The key unwound itself and Draco grabbed it before following the man inside. The room had no buttons for numbers but knew it's destination from the key. They ascended out of the metal portion into the glass structure in the middle of the room.

"It's designed so the passengers may see out into the room, but the creatures may not see in. This allows us to see them up close when they cannot see us. Here we are," the man said.

Draco was confused, they were still in the middle of the room without a clear indication of any guest rooms. The doors opened and Draco backed up a foot in case a breeze wanted to push him out into a free fall. Instead the doors opened into a hallway which the man walked down. Draco followed him to a door halfway down the passage and inserted his key. The key itself had engravings being carved by an invisible hand and the door clicked open. Draco was amazed, his room looked in on the room of natural wonders. The man left promptly and Draco left him a nice tip of a galleon. Malfoy walked the length of his living space. There was a bedroom with a king sized bed, a bathroom full of black marble surfaces, a small kitchen with a stocked refrigerator, a sitting parlor, and a dining room. It was more than enough for him for just the few days until that train would be taking him off to school. It struck him that he still needed to purchase this year's books. He had packed the letter containing the list of new supplies. _Accio Letter!_ he announced offhandedly to the room. From where his trunk lay at the foot of his bed the letter came zooming into his outstretched hand.

The first page reminded him of a little fact he had allowed to slip his mind; he was the head boy for Hogwarts. The need to be seen after a summer of recluse at the Manor was more necessary than ever. Draco retrieved his traveling cloak from the trunk and folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He grabbed a fistful of floo powder and threw it into the flames _Diagon Alley!_ He waited until he saw the street he had so often walked with his parents and aimed his landing gracefully. His first stop would be visiting the bank to collect funds for his shopping.

He walked up the majestic steps of Gringotts and kindly greeted the first goblin at a free desk.

"Good Afternoon Master Malfoy, how may Gringrotts serve you today?" asked the creature.

"I'd like to withdraw funds from the vault for school if you please," Draco asked.

The trip down and back to the vault was uneventful. He retrieved various galleons, knuts and sickles from his vault and put them in a small leather bag in his pocket. He proceeded out of the bank and down the way into Flourish & Blotts. The store was quite crowded with students at the moment and Draco was inwardly pleased at the heads turning in his direction. The manager came to assist him almost immediately.

"Master Draco! What an honor to have you returning to my shop once more. What books are you needing today?" asked the stout little man.

Draco handed his list to him with a smile, and the man tottered off to find the necessary materials. Draco waited patiently near the register to receive his textbooks. The buzz in the shop was the sound of more people than he had seen all summer all together. The manager promptly returned with a pile of seven books varying in size. Draco paid for his books and waited for his change when the man struck up a conversation.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are taking such advanced courses this year. Your father must be incredibly proud of you to carry on such a distinguished line," said the man.

"I imagine he is proud, I am the head boy if you hadn't heard yet," Draco said, his smugness returning quickly.

"Why, the highest of congratulations to you! I can't believe another in the family. How fortunate for Hogwarts to be under your leadership this year! May I ask who the head girl is?" the man rumbled.

"I haven't the faintest of ideas. In fact, if she comes into your shop would you tell her that she is invited to my flat here in town to meet up before school. I'd like to surprise her so just give her the address," Draco scribbled down the information with the quill on the desk and left it with the shopkeeper. He left the shop still buzzing with customers and went into the store next door.

The bell rang as he opened the door into Madam Malkins where it was a bit quieter. Draco was grateful he had entered as he did for he saw the golden trio walk past without so much as a blink towards where he had entered the store. He had managed to forget about the downside of Hogwarts until now. They were insignificant now that he was Head Boy. He was going to find his parents with his privileges and they weren't going to stop him.

Madam Malkin and he agreed upon a new pair of dress robes with silver lining (they were also self-ironing) and that was the extent of Draco's visit to the Alley. He would have stopped at Fortescue's Parlour but the trio was munching away on ice cream themselves. _Won't be needing to see them for another few days,_ thought Draco.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this update took so long! School & soccer started so quickly I had no time to write or get online. You can be assured it will be more regular from now on. Much love to **GusGus Gamgee**, who pestered me to keep on this. Please leave your comments & critique.

xx Madam Lure


	5. Sir, There Is a Fly In My Soup

Disclaimer: I don't get to own any of these marvelous characters. JK Rowlz deserves that honour.

* * *

Draco retired to his flat early in the afternoon. He had the leisure to pack up his newly acquired books, of course after leafing through the rich pages. However little he wanted to admit it, he had missed learning. The disruption of his education had many repercussions but one that hit home afterwards was the fact he hadn't learned anything. He had headed to class with his eyelids drooping even before the lectures started. Draco had to focus on not falling asleep rather than being able to focus on the lessons, or his notes. The new books in front of him made a swelling of excitement linger in his stomach for a moment.

They fit in neatly at the top of his trunk and he prepared for the arrival of the head girl. Draco hadn't spent copious amounts of time in the room so it was still in order. He was about to _accio _himself a beverage but realized he no longer had the protection of his household. He wasn't about to risk losing his wand this soon to school. His father had educated him about the rigidity of the rules of the ministry, but had indulged him in breaking them in his company. He lacked the connections in the judicial establishment so he stood up and walked the few paces to the kitchenette. He poured himself a glass of sparkling water, but found the food in his fridge was lacking.

Draco proceeded back to the bedroom to grab the notepad the complex had provided him. He unfastened his trunk to grab a quill and inscribed a note to the kitchen asking for a satisfying soup, preferably in a bread bowl with crackers, and a cup of earl grey. It was too early for dinner quite yet. As he tore the sheet away from the binding holding them all together it flew up into the air and folded itself into a paper airplane. He watched as it slid out under his door towards the destination. His stomach grumbled; he was hungry.

The Golden Trio walked down Diagon Alley after grabbing an ice cream. Wizards and witches alike turned their heads as they passed. The three teenagers were beacons of hope for the community and even though recently dark magic hadn't been a problem everyone was still nervous. Ron and Harry insisted upon looking at all the new brooms though they knew that they would fly the first game on their own brooms. Harry had once again brought up his ability to buy Ron a better broom.

"Ron, you know I don't have anything to spend that heap on. I can only buy Ginny so much, and she loves me more than anything I could buy her," Harry said non-chalantly.

"Er- Watch out with those jokes Harry. I might swing at you one day. I'm not saying I don't want a new broom, but it's not coming out of your charity. My family has had our fair share of your kindness," Ron insisted.

"Your family takes care of me as if I were as red-headed as the bunch of you. It's the least I can do," Harry retorted.

"You boys can finish this conversation in the quidditch shop while I go buy my textbooks. Harry I'll pick yours up, and Ron you mentioned you were using Bill and Charlie's old books. Will you need anything additional?" Hermione asked.

"Ron if you have old books, why not get a new broom? Herm-if you happen to find a book on how to survive N.E. without doing any work, I'd gladly repay you for your purchase," Harry said.

"Rub off will ya!" exclaimed Ron.

The two boys slugged each other in the arm half-heartedly and headed towards the crowded window front. Hermione on the other hand headed towards Flourish & Blotts. She had come at a crowded time so she had to elbow her way towards the correct books. A few younger wizards recognized her and moved out of her way with wide eyes. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the potions book for that year but it was just out of her reach. It came loose suddenly and the heavy book trajectory was aimed for her head. She ducked and threw her arms up but the impact never came. She stood up slowly, and the book was hovering. A tall wizard, not much older than her, leaned casually against the stack next to her, wand aimed towards the text. With the flick of his wrist it landed it her upturned hands.

"Thank you, that could have hurt," said Hermione.

"Don't mention it. Are you finished retrieving your books or could you use assistance?" the wizard asked.

"There are a few more for myself and less for Harry," she said.

"If you would please come to the counter where I can ring up your purchases, we shall collect your other texts up there," he said.

Hermione followed hesitantly still gripping the potions book. The man walked behind the employees only sign and stood opposite the counter from the witch. Hermione placed her text on the counter and stared at the man. He was brandishing his wand again, waiting for her to speak.

"Oh, sorry. Another Potions text please, an astronomy n.e.w.t level," she started and the books came from the tops of the shelves on the tall walls of the store. She rattled off the remaining books and before long there was a decent sized pile between the two. She peered over them to ask how much it totaled and the clerk calculated. She handed over the correct amount of galleons and sickles and was attempting to put her hands beneath the books when he stopped her.

"There are quite a few students who have purchased this book, I suggest you write your name on it before you even leave the store," he said.

"Yes, of course, Hermione Granger if you please," she said.

He had already finished with her first name before she started her sentence. His penmanship was tall and elegant. He closed the book cover and started to say something but motioned for her to wait. He went to the back and called to another wizard who handed him a parchment.

"I have to ask Miss Granger if you have been appointed head girl this year," the wizard asked.

"Yes I have been honored to hold the office at Hogwarts for this year," Hermione said.

He handed her the parchment that she opened with zest. It was an invitation to visit the Head Boy before the term would start, here in wizard London. She was headed back to the Burrow and didn't feel the need to inconvenience the Weasley's with a second trip to the city.

"We can hold your books for you to pick up later in the day if you wish to return for them. We also have a fireplace in the back that can be used for floo powder travel. Allow me to escort you back." The man held open the movable part of the counter and Hermione scooted past.

She held the invitation in one hand and read it loudly to the green flames. She cast a glance at the store, and the wizard called to her before she was fully engulfed.

The man smiled a happy grin.

Hermione landed herself smack dab in the lobby of Draco's building. The kind wizard behind the desk provided her with directions to the room indicated on the invitation. She accented the lift in absolute wonder, such creatures to behold in the jungle like setting. When the lift opened she was unsure where she was supposed to go until she saw a wizard walk from the opening in what seemed her destination. He walked across with ease.

"First time across? Don't worry you are completely enclosed, nothing to fear!" the rotund man passed her quite jolly.

Hermione sent a wish to Merlin and took her first step onto the hallway. The first two steps caused her to be quite perturbed. However, the next few allowed her to appreciate the wildlife around her in all directions. She was quite comfortable after ten steps and reached the room of the head boy.

Granger triple-checked she was in the right place. She knocked below the brass numbers with her right hand three times. A voice full of warmth called in from the flat.

"You may enter," called the voice.

She turned the doorknob and the door swung open to the left. A wizard was directly across from her, resting with his eyes close. Her breath disappeared before she had the chance to inhale. The strangling noise caused the wizard to open his pale eyes.

"You are not my bowl of soup nor my cup of tea," Draco Malfoy said with ice-cold fervor.

* * *

**A/N: **I love the chance to end a chapter with a witty pun- doesn't everyone? Some brilliance, such as this, came at three in the morning so please do excuse grammatical errors and tell me about them. Hopefully I'll be getting back into the groove with this now that the school year has fallen into a somewhat comfortable routine. Please if you read, review- means the whole GLOBE to me :)

shout out to my fellow members of football. this is what happens when we don't cancel practice for weather, i have to drink hot beverages with caffeine to warm my insides up, and then don't fall asleep until.. until.. well, I'm still awake. **gus gus gamgee** you're an inspiration even if you end up going to virginia of the north.

xx


	6. Certainly, A Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these magnificent characters or anything of the wizarding world you've heard of before. JK Rowling has been kind enough to lend us a fantastic building block to put the right couples together.

* * *

Hermione had taken too confident of strides into the room. The door that would let her out of the room was an eternity away and she was facing a Slytherin whose meal was late. All the warmth that was in the room was accelerating towards the cold cloud that surrounded Draco Malfoy. Hermione was unable to maintain her balance. Her right leg gave out and she had to grasp the couch to regain her upright position. Draco watched with a small, disinterested glance, not feeling the unease in the volumes that Granger was.

Hermione did attempt to right her composure. She flattened the front of her pants with her palms that had acquired a luster of cold sweat. The perspiration didn't leave a mark and for that she was thankful. She had her wand in her pocket but decided she wouldn't reveal her advantage yet. Even though she was top in her class, Draco was a close second in charms and she was sure he had a bit of extra-curricular training on top of the normal wizarding education. She waited for him to break the near-tangible silence that had blossomed in the room.

Draco knew she was waiting for him to waste a word or two and remained silent. It took the small knock on the door to have him utter a word or two.

"Enter," the word sliced through the air like a well-aimed hex.

An enchanted tray carried a bowl of soup accompanied by a cup of tea to Draco's side. He lifted the bowl off the tray and placed it on the table at his side. The tray lifted an inch further in the air now that its load was lighter. Draco extended his fingers to grasp the handle but hesitated just a second. He retracted his fingers one by one in an elegant manner back into a calm fist. He murmured words inscrutable by the witch and the tray redirected its contents to Ms. Granger. She took the cup of the tray and it left the room promptly. The cup clinked against the tea plate too hard from her shaking hard. _Why are you so shaken up? You are stronger than this. _She cautiously took her first sip and the fervent flavors of Earl Gray calmed her down significantly. It wasn't her first choice of tea, but then again, she never had time for any meal besides the normal three. She wasn't a picky eater.

Draco brought the bowl of soup to his lap to eat. He took small spoonfuls from the middle of the surface of the soup. He gently wiped the excess off the bottom of the spoon, the years of living in an elite household shining through his awful demeanor, and he ate the first spoonful of his long awaited soup. Hermione sipped twice to his one spoonful. She finished her tea first and had to await the Malfoy heir to finish his soup. He placed the spoon in the now empty bowl and clasped his hands in his lap.

"We are going to have a long year. I don't expect you to like me, I can expect you to avoid me unless altogether unnecessary, and that is about it from me. Anything to add on?" the words curled forward from his mouth like well-chosen weapons.

"May I leave now?" asked Hermione a bit more timed than she'd liked.

"I never said you couldn't," and Malfoy gestured to the door behind her. Hermione turned on her heel and left as quickly as wizardly possible. When the door was firmly closed behind the awful Gryffindor, Draco exhaled a long sigh of disgust. She had taken the tea cup with her, and that needed to be returned to the kitchen. He stood up, crossed the room, and turned the doorknob and looked down the passageway towards the bank of lifts. Her figure was hustling across the corridor that looked it had no floor. He debated whether or not chasing her would be worth it when he heard a loud crunch beneath his foot. The teacup lay in a few pieces. That stupid witch, look at what she had done. Draco turned to go back into his room but the door had shut without a sound when he had removed his other foot from holding it open. Draco picked up the teacup pieces and stacked them on his palm and walked towards the lifts to bring it back to the kitchen and get his room opened for him. Fortunately he hadn't needed a key to go back down so he waited patiently as he descended to the main floor. He placed the broken cup on the counter and waited for someone to appear to assist him. The flare of green light in the room next to him caught his eye; Granger hadn't beaten him by much. A short man appeared behind the counter and Draco began to explain his problems that a Gryffindor had brought upon him for the day.

When Hermione returned to the bookstore fireplace she was flustered. Dumbledore had made some judgment calls in the past, but this was icing on the cake. He had made a death eater the head boy of Hogwarts. How pleasant a thought that the dark side had managed to put someone at the top of the student body at a school of magical education. She slipped back under the counter in the store and joined the end of the queue to pick up her books. Her thoughts tumbled over each other none holding her attention long enough to make sense. As she approached the counter to pick up her books she decided Malfoy didn't even deserve a second of her thoughts. The attractive young man who had helped her before didn't need to be told who she was and promptly went into the back of the store for the large pile of books she had already paid for. She thanked the man, and he nodded his head in clerk-like gratitude. She left the store to find the two boys she had to watch after. Hopefully Harry hadn't blown his entire savings on Ron quite yet.

The two were drinking mugs of butterbeer across the street at a table. They weren't carrying any packages so at least they had tried to be secretive if they had bought anything. She dropped the bag of books on the table as a statement and they immediately ended their conversation mid-sentence.

"Hermione, I don't think I've ever seen you drop a book more than a quarter inch before, are you feeling alright?" Ron asked.

"Would you two like to know who the head boy is this year?" asked the witch.

"Yeah we've been wanting to know for quite some time, you know that. Who is it?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy."

Hermione sat down, satisfied with their reactions before relaying the events at his flat. The boys weren't happy in the least.

Draco entered his room and realized he wanted a cup of tea.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry this is such a short chapter- I needed a filler until school starts and the train leaves. I can't wait for the next chapter, I'm excited while righting it..

As always please read & review: It's worth as much as a hot fudge sundae to me!

(**Gus Gus Gamgee** you make wednesdays the days to look forward to)

xx Madam Lure


	7. Gee Wiz

**Disclaimer: Bothersome as it is, I don't own any of these buggers. It's just not something that my mind was able to come up with. JK Rowls, you're a global heroine. **

* * *

It was the first day of September and not a single muggle could tell that today was important. The day in itself was only a reminder that it was a new month in which to feel dreary that winter was fast approaching. The wizarding parents they were getting prepared to dispose of the tiresome runts until the Christmas break. This included eating quick breakfasts, making sure they hadn't taken out a new pair of socks to wear the previous day and not put them back in the trunk, and try to keep patient for the last few hours. Some had to travel further than others; Seamus Finnegan had already left home the day before, while Draco Malfoy was just rising.

Draco had his trunk taken to the station for him, well ahead of himself so he wouldn't have the burden of dealing with it. He spread the marmalade across the toast on his plate on the bare dining table. It was the last time he would be eating alone for quite some time, so he chewed slowly. The Daily Prophet still had no information about his parents and the last he'd heard anything about them was from the stubborn portrait in that awful place he called home. He was getting tired of the silence. He needed some fact, no matter how awful, to sustain him if he were to get to school.

Hermione was out the door standing outside the house with the people she loved. Ron, Harry, Ginny and the Weasley parents stood with the four; stalling until the portkey would be ready to take them to wizard London from where it was a walking distance to the station. They were all sending glances towards the tarnished trophy that lay on the ground in front of them. There was finally a happy sense heading into this school year. They weren't worried about what needed to be done for now.

"Is this the first time your travels to school have been normal boys?" asked Ginny.

"Hey, If you think snogging on the train in every compartment is a normal travel to school," snarled Ron.

"I'm a bit better than normal mate," teased Harry.

"Enough of this you all. It's time to get going," said Molly Weasley who had blushed a little too fervently into a colour more accustomed for a Valentine's Day card. The trophy was sputtering a bit and the group encircled it while clutching their belongings.

"Here we go!" yelled Arthur. The world was sucked through the piping of the magical world and they emerged in the Leaky Cauldron's back room. They brushed off the particles of travel and loaded the trunks up onto a push able trolley standing nearby. They emerged fully dressed in their wizarding robes, looking out of the ordinary for the muggle world. Then again, many of strange creatures passed through that pub; even a man of great stature wielding a pink umbrella. They were on the more normal side of the crowd.

Ron took hold of the trunks, stacked four high, and couldn't see across the top of the pile. He bravely crossed the busy street with no visibility. People dodged the battering ram of trunks that Ron was pushing. Harry, Ginny and Hermione followed the red haired boy laughing so hard their sides were in stitches. The Weasley parents didn't do much to aide their son; he was too engrossed in wrecking havoc on the streets of London. In no time at all they were inside King Cross Station.

Draco had decided upon a leisurely stroll to arrive at the train. He was wishing he had made more of his lonely summer, enjoying the weather that was rarely good. The sun shone upon his pale skin, he knew that it would have an unsightly burn in about five minutes, so he was forced to stop at the nearest sunglass kiosk. He calmly slipped his hand into the pocket of the muggle passing on his left, careful not to joggle him with his thumb. Draco didn't look at the wallet, but calmly slipped it into his own pocket. He scanned up and down the racks of protective eyewear before deciding upon a silver framed aviator style. There wasn't going to be need for this once he was at school so he could buy the ones he could dramatically smash if he wanted to. He handed the clerk that sat upon the stool a handful of pounds and went on with his walk. Muggle girls were staring at him; he looked like one of them. _They have no idea what filth they really are, _thought Draco. He may have appreciated the affection on another day, but this was his last day alone. He was fairly certain the sour change in his attitude was more increasingly due to the visit of the Head Girl earlier in the week. He realized he had been more fortunate in an apartment by himself, rather than in a school full of her and her allies.

Draco Malfoy walked into King's Cross by himself and calmly weaved his way through the crowd to the lost and found counter. He laid the wallet on the counter and waited for someone to appear. Soon a uniformed man, slightly balding, came in to the room.

"I must apologize, I'm in a rush or I would call the bloke myself but I just found this on the floor in the main foyer. His identification cards should be enough," Draco said through the small circle meant for conversation. The man nodded vigorously at him and waved him on. Draco left with a curt nod and ventured towards the platform of his destination. He calmly leaned against the barrier and removed his sunglasses. The black Hogwarts Express billowed smoke in the station, and he was finally among wizards. He breathed in the air of his last peaceful moment and boarded the train.

Though Ron couldn't see, Ginny noticed Draco Malfoy lean across the barrier right in front of the charging trunks. She gasped but the heir was through before he could be injured by the hurtling luggage. Ginny wasn't certain that there was an adult wizard that would have done much to help him anyway.

As the conglomeration of wizards passed through the brick barrier the Express let out a long whistle. They had made the train in a normal fashion for the first time in six years. Well, Ron was a prefect and Hermione was Head Girl, so that left some wiggle room for the chosen one and Ginny. They waved goodbye to Molly and Arthur until they disappeared in a swirl of smog. Ron and Hermione fixed their gleaming badges to their lapels and departed to perform their duties. Hermione helped Ron out for as long as she could until a fifth year asked why she wasn't in her carriage. She wanted to teach the girl a lesson and make her house start with negative points before the sorting but that was an honor that she knew Harry secretly enjoyed. Furthermore, she knew that the girl was right. There wasn't escaping Malfoy. She proceeded to the first carriage as slowly as she could from the back of the train. She chatted with whomever was in the passageway.

Before she knew it or could do something about it, she had arrived at the compartment. The shade was pulled down and she had way of knowing if Draco had beat her to the compartment. She slid open the door and saw the resting figure of Draco Malfoy. He hadn't changed into his robes or placed the badge of authority on himself yet. She hadn't woken him but he was stirring. His arms were crossed across his chest and his back up against the padded wall of the compartment. There wasn't anything wrong with this peaceful picture. Hermione sat down on the opposite side and looked at the countryside racing by. _I've been instructed to be here. I won't disobey a request such as this. It's my duty. _ Draco shook his head violently and sat up. He stretched his arms to their full wingspan and stopped when he noticed the girl. He placed his left foot on his right knee and interlaced his fingers. He inhaled and exhaled without making any air move in the compartment. Hermione remained staring out the window.

They exchanged no words. There was no noise. Hermione sensed that they were expecting one to come explain why they had to torture themselves for the trip over. The night fell on the countryside, and the train chugged along. The exciting event of the night was Draco reaching up to grab his robe. He threw the robe on over the clothes he was wearing. He laid the large envelope with his name scrawled across the front on the seat. He removed the papers and the badge that emblazoned his authority in silver and dark green. He affixed it to his robe and resumed his position. Hermione did not wish to break eye contact with the dark countryside and remained positioned towards the window.

The train slowed down into a stop. The commotion built outside, full of first-years scared for their lives, and fifth-years ready to venture back. The highest student authorities did not move.

_It's ladies first, _thought the pair.

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a little ditty from the author (not to be confused with diddy, as in p. diddy). This is probably a rare occasion that there'll be updates as close together as this- but I can't say I'm not trying. The sporting season is soon over which will help free up time; though the weather doesn't tend to get better. Shout out to fans of virginia of the north (that test was ridiculous) & the rest of you. As always, read & review!

Much Love

xx Madam Lure


	8. The New School Year

**A/N: **still haven't managed to have JKR transfer her ownership of these characters to me.. so she's still got it.

* * *

The sit-off still ensued in the head cabin. The iron-wills of the two student leaders were unfaltering. The boats full of nervous first years had already pushed off from the shore and were heading to the castle. The carriages had pulled away with the remainder of the student body, but Hermione and Draco still sat across from each other in the first compartment.

"You do realize that we will have to be on time for the feast? I don't think it would reflect positively on the school if their head students neglected to arrive on time," Hermione said after eons of breathing quietly. Draco's eyes did not stray from their glazed position to the outside world. The flames of the candles lighting the interior of the train flickered and doused themselves. The outline of the images the head girl had been looking at was etched for a moment on the black canvas before her.

"We should leave now," Draco said firmly. He stood up, ran his hand along the rack, and located his rucksack. The blond reached into the bag after untying the strings and rummaged about, looking for something. He paused to shut the bag, and slipped his hand into his right pocket. His wand at the ready, he slid open the door. Hermione followed him to the nearest exit. Malfoy had muttered _Lumos! _and stepped off the train's steps onto the platform. Hermione followed closely behind. Her first foot had hit the platform when the train lurched in the direction of London. Malfoy did nothing to aid her fall. The billowing sleeves of Hermione's robe were pushed back on contact and her forearms took the brunt of the plummet. Determined to look strong in the face of adversity, she stood up quickly and let her sleeves cover the raw skin.

_Accio shoe_, she thought in her mind, her wand directed towards the train slowly making it's way back down the track. Her shoe wiggled its way off the stairs and flew into her outstretched hand. Draco looked on with disinterest, not at all impressed by her composure or unspoken spell. He led the way up the path towards the castle, the impression of the thestral hooves visible in the dirt. Hermione had lit her wand to keep herself from taking any other spills. The Malfoy heir walked at a quick pace and they passed through the front doors soon enough. Trelawney greeted the two in the main room in front of the great hall. She extended in her palm the gold and crimson badge towards Hermione who affixed it to her lapel. Draco smiled smugly as she fiddled with her badge. Trelawney ushered them through to the great hall but Hermione found the time to ask Draco how he had gotten his badge already.

"I simply wrote the headmaster and asked for it instead of drooling about it the entire summer like you did Granger," Draco retorted as they split ways to join their respective tables.

Hermione found her seat reserved by a scarf of Ginny's towards the back end of the table with the older wizards. Ron sat next to her and Harry across from her. The doors opened and the first years were ushered inside- Hermione positioned herself to gage what talent was coming in this year.

The first years looked around in utter astonishment, their inquiring eyes went to the enchanted ceiling, and to the tables ready for feasting. The ragged sorting hat sat inanimate upon a stool in front of the teacher's table. McGonagall called out the name of the first witch of the new year, Ingrid Abraxtan. The sorting hat rested on her brown curls for a moment before calling out _Hufflepuff!_ with a loud boom. Ingrid stood up shakily and joined the table of yellow and black that was now cheering loudly for their new recruit. The various tables all got a share of the new students and after Thaddeus Zachary was announced a Ravenclaw, the great hall proceeded to dig into the food that appeared on the plates. Hermione had lifted her spoon to begin eating her nettle soup but she paused to look at the boys.

"Hermione if you say a word about house elves or S.P.E.W right now I will hex you so that you are unable to eat any of this food," said Ron harshly between large gulps from his goblet.

"Well, alright," Hermione said defeated, and began to eat her food ravenously.

The feast came and went quickly, each course being finished quicker than the one before it. Dumbledore had even asked for a second helping of dessert allowing for all the students to finish the treacles and cakes laid out along the tables. Hermione glanced through the Ravenclaw students to the Slytherin table where she couldn't see anything of Malfoy except his blond hair; Justin Finch-Fletchy obstructed her view. She was nervous about living with the pureblood but she didn't want to betray her anxious feelings to her friends.

Instead she listened to Ron's recounting of his trip to the Ministry over the summer when his father had let him work with him for a day. He went on countless runs between floors- one elevator trip had turned him completely upside down. Ron's awful story telling combined with his clumsy hand gestures put Hermione at ease. Soon, she had forgotten all about the troubles of living with a pureblood, and awaited Dumbledore to begin his speech. The food vanished from the tables as the professor stood up to the lectern and greeted the newest students of Hogwarts. His cheery greeting was one of encouragement and before long the speech was over. The prefects gathered the students to show them the way to their respective common rooms and dormitories. It was organized chaos that Hermione watched absentmindedly until she noticed Dumbledore and Draco standing at the front of the room looking towards her.

With a fervent blush, she fought the streams of people towards the pair and apologized profusely on the spot.

"No need for that Miss Granger, it is quite alright. I must show you to your quarters quickly for I am meeting with the prefects shortly to make sure they understand patrolling duties for the year. This way please." Dumbledore walked into the antechamber off the great hall with the head boy and girl, closing the heavy oak door behind him.

"First I have to tell you that I did not require you to hold a prefects meeting on the train this year because I delegated those tasks to Mr. Weasley. I did this in the hopes that the two of you would become more comfortable in the other's company. I will not pretend you are friends by any sense of the word, but I must encourage you to work this year for the sake of your positions. Do I make myself clear?" asked the wizard.

"Yes professor, Miss Granger and I shall try our best to overcome our differences," came the reply from Draco.

"Very well. I shall escort you to the portrait entrance and from there you shall set your password and settle in. You will be distributing schedules to the prefects tomorrow- organize them tonight by house and year if you'd please. Here we are."

The trio stood in front of a portrait about three meters tall and two wide. The two figures in the painting were none other than Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

"Albus, Hermione, well aren't we glad to see you down in this place of authority. And what's this? Salazar?"

The other wizard looked up from the window he was looking out of. His painted eyes lit up with recognition.

"Another Malfoy will grace this position of authority? Why you are just the replicate image of the boy Lucius!" Salazar addressed Draco.

"Have you seen him anywhere recently then?" Draco inquired.

"Haven't seen him since he left these halls..."

The current headmaster interrupted Salazar, "We are pressed for time, and perhaps you gentlemen can continue this later on then? Can the two of you agree upon a password for the first semester- if you mutually decide to change it then you need a member of the staff to supervise," said Albus.

"Hogwarts?" suggested Draco.

"Not elaborate enough." "Diagon Alley?"

"Again, Granger, not good enough."

A silence ensued until Dumbledore coughed.

The two of them agreed upon _Peeves Eats Chocolate Frogs_ until they agreed on something a bit more impressive. Godric and Salazar obliging revealed the secret quarters of the Head Girl and Head Boy. Albus didn't enter the room but hurried off to meet with the prefects. The heads of school were left in amazement.

The room was magnificent.

Thick curtains shrouded the panes of glass overlooking the lake. A night black carpet covered the floor of the room, its designs of the stars and moon glittered in gold and silver threads. The walls were a deep brown like the shaft of Draco's Nimbus that carried him across the skies. The portrait was across the way from a marble fireplace that lay ready with logs. The two of them muttered _Incendio! _together as their eyes made contact with the fireplace at the same time. The flames roared and settled into a blaze sending heat into the room. They realized they were standing too close together and each took a step towards the colours they were comfortable with. A panel of wall that should have been wood was emerald green and the silver pattern of the serpent ran across it diagonally. Across the room Hermione stood in front of the bold maroon where the lion shimmered gold. With a look of disgust at the other they both pushed open their doors to their rooms.

Hermione took off her robe and hung it in her closet. There was her usual four-poster bed, her trunk at the foot of it and shelves running across the part of the interior wall. She was overjoyed with the space that had the potential to hold over ninety of her books. The only other furniture the room had was a small couch overlooking part of the castle. The blank walls satisfied her. They would help her focus on her work.

Draco saw on the backside of his closet door that his nimbus had already been clamped to the back, and his Quidditch robes lay neatly folded in an adjacent crate. The room knew him well already. His owl sat on a perch near the window that was letting in some of the moonlight. He flopped down onto his four-poster but immediately wanted some water. He looked around his room but couldn't find a door leading to a bathroom, so he returned to the common room.

Hermione was walking alongside the walls knocking every so often. Draco stood smugly with his arms crossed until he realized that she was doing the same thing he was. Determined to outwit the bookworm, he started to look along his side of the room. After a few minutes of searching they were lifting up corners of the carpet to look for a trapdoor.

"Dumbledore did say there was a bathroom, or am I smoking Trelawney's tea leaves?" asked Draco, frustrated to not get what he wanted.

"I can't specifically remember the headmaster explicitly saying so, but I'm positive they have to provide us with one. How far away is the nearest bathroom? And I don't feel like walking down the corridors in a towel with Peeves on the loose!" Hermione said.

"Apologies Gryffindor princess, but it looks like we are without a restroom for tonight. Not that you've ever learned how to use one to fix that awful hair of yours," Draco said with a grin. He smartly turned around to go back to his quarters when a jelly leg jinx hit him as he tried to get to the door. He had to reach into his pocket for his wand but saw it drift out of his pocket and out of his reach to the gentle hands of Hermione. She laid it atop the mantle over the fireplace.

"Enjoy retrieving your wand Ferret, goodnight," she said.

* * *

Apologies I double posted this one! I forgot my little comments I was so excited that I had something written! Many thanks to my beta, enomix, she's the best!

Hopefully everyone in the northern hemisphere is staying warm! It's been so chilly lately! If you had a single thought in your head while reading- put it in a review!

Much Love,

Madam Lure xx


	9. First Day

**Disclaimer: Still don't own JK's stuff. Probably won't be able to cross off my bucket list any time soon.**

Draco fervently wished he had practiced dueling over the summer. Hermione had taken advantage of his slow reflexes and now the Slytherin hobbled towards the roaring fire, eyeing his wand that rested partially off the mantle. The wizard positioned himself just next to the fire and unlaced his left shoe. The shoe went flying towards the handle of the wand and it flew across the room. With one-shoe, and a robe covered in the dust particles that hid themselves in the black rug, Draco retrieved his wand. He shut the door loudly behind him and retired for the evening.

Sunlight streamed in the room of the Head Girl as she stirred from her slumber for the first day of classes. She was out the portrait entrance in a matter of minutes for she hoped to catch Dumbledore before breakfast to inquire about the washroom situation. Her small footsteps couldn't be heard among the quiet murmurs of the early risers already at breakfast. Hermione went straight up to the seat of the headmaster and politely waited while he finished a conversation with Slughorn. After the two wizards finished, Dumbledore peered at the seventh year from behind his spectacles.

"Professor, I must apologize for asking instructions so early on in my appointment, but I was curious what washroom Malfoy and I are to be using during our stay in our current quarters. I used the prefects' room this morning, but I was curious if there is a more convenient washroom," asked the bushy-haired girl.

"There is indeed a washroom in your quarters, you must ask the portrait inside of Nicholas Flamel politely to get what you'd like. Apologies I neglected to mention that last evening. I trust you brought the class assignments for the prefects to distribute?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione realized in her haste she had left them on the chair in the common room. She assured the headmaster she would have them in time for breakfast and prepared herself to run back to the room. She instead ran directly into the Head Boy who didn't budge a bit when the witch ran into him. The Gryffindor sent him a look of distaste from the cold floor and she crossed her arms over her front for good measure.

"I suppose I can trust to you to give the schedules to the other prefects in your house, but Granger, don't expect me to pick up your filthy mess every time you leave a room," said Malfoy through clenched teeth. He spit out the word Granger like a bad taste in his mouth.

He dropped the stack of Gryffindor schedules to the ground causing a few of the first years' on the bottom to bend a corner. Hermione stood up and walked towards her friends.

"It's nice to see you walking again Malfoy- didn't know you had it in you, " Hermione called out to the blonde as he turned toward the nervous first years of Slytherin. He cringed but only enough that Hermione saw.

"And what the bloody hell am I supposed to be doing with these? Did we have summer course work? Harry did you know about this?" Ron said hurriedly.

Hermione laughed but chastised Ron for his mouth, "You need to watch what you say Ron, all of Gryffindor is looking to you for a proper role model. This 'course work' is the schedules for you to distribute before the end of breakfast."

"Mate she means now. Like, get off your arse and get going!" Harry steered Ron away from his plate of sausages.

Hermione winced as she saw a mouthful of half chewed biscuits fall on the papers and the greasy paw of his wipe the back of the pile. Ron handed them out down the table, calling out names and mispronouncing more than half. He took a sip out of Dennis Creevy's goblet and continued on to the younger students.

"How is life with the ferret? Did you purchase him a cage?" asked Harry.

"I knew I managed to forget something amidst all my packing. I'll look for a good one in Hogsmeade; it would make planning all those school events a bunch easier. What classes are you taking this year?" asked Hermione.

"I've got transfiguration, charms, history of magic and potions with slughorn, double set. Are you in any of those?"

"I've got transfiguration and potions with you but I'm taking arithmancy and ancient runes instead of the others. I wanted to take more but that isn't a possibility with the responsibility I have this year," said Hermione woefully.

"Why are you taking potions? I got rid of that class the first chance I had," Theodore Nott asked.

"I'm rather good at it Nott, and I do enjoy watching Longbottom attempting to read the instructions and chop up ingredients with his chubby little fingers. I suppose it's the sweat from his brow that ensures his poor grades as it drops into his cauldron. It's the best form of entertainment we have at this school," said Draco with a sigh.

The boys leaned in closer. "What about Parkinson though- I hear she's into entertaining your every whim Malfoy," asked Zabini. The boys leaned back with a interested look to listen to their leader answer.

"She didn't exactly bother to visit over the summer, so unless she's been keeping something incredible hidden in those robes, she doesn't stand a chance. Yours for the taking gentlemen," said the Malfoy heir.

"I can toast to that, " said Zabini and the wizards drank the cider after a hearty clanking of the metal goblets. The boys wolfed down a few more bites of their meal and then departed to classes.

Draco left earlier than the others so he could stop into the prefect's washroom. He vigorously scrubbed his teeth clean and eyed the bathtub enviously. After sniffing himself, he concluded a bath was a necessity before returning to lunch. He planned on stopping by to get that well deserved pampering right after his arithmancy class.

Professor Vector sat at the desk in front waiting for the students to arrive. The professor began the lecture on the challenges of the N.E.W.T level course and what effort and diligence it would take to complete the course successfully. Draco had a feeling he would be hearing this all day long. Hermione who sat across the room was beaming at being back in a challenging academic environment. Malfoy scoffed under his breath and made a face to his textbook before tuning back into the Professor. As soon as the others packed up, Draco walked quickly to the washroom for his highly anticipated bath.

After scrubbing off the smell of sweat and sausage, Draco relaxed beneath the bubbles for a moment, not concerned about a thing. The moment was fleeting, and he wanted to take a nap back on his own bed. He toweled off and returned to the portrait of the two founders who were engaged in a game of wizarding chess. He saw Hermione, her hair in a towel, lounging on the couch, re-reading a book she had already read last year.

"How is your hair wet? Is there a closer bathroom than the prefects?" Draco asked impatiently. After no response from her he demanded, "Answer me!"

In a calm voice she replied, "I asked the headmaster instead of _drooling _about it all day like you did."

Draco rolled his eyes and went into his room sulkily. He lay down on his bed, and wished for lunch to come around. He was already hungry. He moped around his room, wishing someone would bemoan his situation for him, but he had forgotten to tell his mates where his new housing was. The pity festivities would have to wait until he had an audience.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a bit of a filler. I have a good plot line coming up but this needed to happen first-

Please review! it makes my world a little bit brighter to get that email notification.

Much Love

xx


	10. A Trip to Hogsmeade Already

Disclaimer: still don't own these people.

* * *

Malfoy walked back and forth across his room before flopping on the bed dramatically. He admitted that he was rather enjoying himself since his return to school. He had his adoring cult of followers at his every whim, which was usually enough to satiate his demands for evil deeds. His responsibility at school had so far put a damper on trumping the pranks from years' previous but he had only spent one evening in his new quarters. His trunk was halfway unpacked and he felt nothing else that he could do in his room was productive.

He propped himself up on his pillows and lazily directed his wand back and forth across the room watching as his robes danced their way into his closet. The work was finished much earlier than Draco had wanted it to be. He needed something to occupy his time in the room before he could join his friends in the Great Hall. It wasn't worth it to go down to the dungeons and then to dinner. It was the perfect amount of time to do something worthwhile with. Draco decided that it was in his best interests to review all of the various parchments outlining his work for the year.

The blond inserted his hand into his book bag to locate the parchment that Slughorn had given them. He wedged it out of his textbook pages and smoothed it out on his bed. Draco groaned. He realized that he hadn't been able to avoid the subject herbology after all. Draco read the smaller cursive on the bottom of the page that listed the various plants the potion students were supposed to keep growing throughout the year. Every plant required almost daily care, it was no surprise that Slughorn didn't feel like taking care of all the N.E.W.T. students' ingredients. It wasn't in his interests to spend time away from collecting students for his slug club.

"Merlin spill ink on your parchment Slughorn," grumbled Malfoy to himself.

He was going to have to acquire some earmuffs if he had to spend any time in the greenhouse; the sounds of younger students bothered him almost as much as the squeals of mandrakes. There were bound to be numerous items he needed to grow for his potion classes Draco was suddenly aware he lacked a home with parents to write to. The house elves did not count as persons whom he could correspond with. The Malfoy heir doubted they could read. The only other option was purchasing the items himself.

Malfoy was curious what his privileges were pertaining trips into Hogsmeade. Unfortunately the only person who would be able to answer his query was the insufferable-know-it-all in the common room. He bounced his leg up and down on the carpeted floor, debating whether or not he should break the rude silence he had created no more than a half hour ago. He had entered the room following Potions and shut the portrait even though Hermione was just a few steps behind him. She had muttered _prat_ beneath her breath as she sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Hermione had since spread out on the carpet with her materials. Granger had been surprised by the requirements of her potions class. It would have been helpful to have this list prior to her trip to Diagon Alley, but nonetheless she would have to go to Hogsmeade this weekend. She flipped through her textbook- nothing in the first three chapters required a trip to the greenhouse, but three items in chapter four required potting and repotting. Hermione groaned and realized that she would have to start with them as early as possible.

Thankfully her Head Girl privileges allowed her to travel into Hogsmeade any time outside of classes so she would make the trip tomorrow during the free time following dinner. Hopefully she wouldn't have work that would interfere. She placed her papers on top of her book and moved them out of the way. She rose and stroked Crookshanks playfully beneath his chin before departing from her common room. She was down the hall when she heard the crooning of her least favorite person.

"Granger- I have a question of pressing importance that needs a response at this very moment or your kneazle creature will find itself quite bat-bogeyed!" Draco called down the corridor.

She debated whether it would be worth having Crookshanks hexed or not. Hermione decided to stand her ground and make the Slytherin come talk to her if he needed an answer so badly.

"I am standing right here. If you wish to ask me a question you may do so in the next eight seconds if you are within a two-meter radius of me. I do not carry on conversation across a hall," she called back coldly. Draco knew the count down had already begun. He hustled over as properly as he could without looking like he was bending to the will of a Gryffindor. He cleared his throat before taking his time to ask her the permissions granted to the top students about Hogsmeade.

She relayed to him the proper information about the restrictions. "I will be going to purchase materials for herbology following dinner tonight for myself and Harry," the Head Girl informed him.

"I see you have read our potions requirements. Regrettably, that is when I shall be journeying to Hogsmeade as well," said Draco.

"That cannot be possible since you only knew about your ability to travel off the grounds only a few moments ago and are trying to make me move my trip until a later date, so I won't have to see you, which you know will most likely impact my grades," Hermione said angrily.

"It's very convincing, by the logic of your statement, that you are in fact the brightest witch of our year," Malfoy said lazily. He pivoted with an air of arrogance to return to their shared room.

At least her pet was safe for now. Hermione continued on towards the Gryffindor common room, her initial destination prior to Malfoy's rude interruption. The Fat Lady greeted her merrily.

"Haven't seen you in quite some time dearest. Thought you were on a holiday," said the rotund madam.

"Just occupying the Head Quarters thanks though. Licorice Snaps," said Hermione with a smile. The portrait swung open and Hermione was admitted into her Gryffindor room. She walked her way up the stairs to the boys' dormitory- she hadn't seen Ron and Harry embroiled in a chess match on any of the tables. She found the old chums, as they tended to be more and more frequently, asleep.

Ron had his mouth wide open and his heavy breathing occasionally became a snore. Harry's hair was all out of place and his glasses were still on. Seamus and Dean were playing cards on Dean's bed. Hermione smiled at the card players and went to wake Harry up. He came to rather groggily.

"If it isn't time for dinner yet let me sleep," he murmured to Hermione, his eyes still closed.

"Fine, but if you want me to get you the earmuffs you'll be needing for potions this year you should make sure to do so soon," said Hermione.

"Why would I need earmuffs for potions? Fine, please get them for me, I'll be here if you need me," Harry quickly fell back asleep. Hermione doubted whether he would remember the conversation in a week when he realized he couldn't go to Hogsmeade on Sunday because he had Quidditch. The Chosen One should have been more grateful he had this levelheaded girl watching out for his academic life.

Hermione gobbled down her first school dinner of the year ravenously. She wanted to get a head start towards the wizarding town before Draco was finished with his soup. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand just as the yawning forms of Harry and Ron sat down to eat.

"I'm headed out; I'll hear all about your first days of seventh year later," she told them as she stood up.

"Blimey, I don't think I've ever seen Hermione finish a meal before Ron," Harry said to Ginny.

Hermione fastened her travelling cloak around her and left the Great Hall when most of the students were just sitting down to eat. It was still light outside, it was still only September after all, and she gathered her trip wouldn't require more than two stops. The tips of the leaves had started to turn, but the lighthearted feeling of summer still prevailed. Hermione decided against using the shortcut through the Shrieking Shack, she wanted to enjoy the outdoors before the cold English winter set in. Along her walk she quietly pondered all that she hoped to accomplish in the upcoming year, whether she'd be able to finish her education without the war boiling to bloodshed.

Draco Malfoy watched sneakily as he saw Hermione enter _Helmoot & Hugo's Herbology Books & More. _He was waiting as the wizard behind the desk was placing his purchases in a bag. He had to buy himself some sweets before going back. Normally he was privy to all of the candies that Crabbe and Goyle had swiped from the first years but his room was now far away from that stash. He needed to satisfy his sweet tooth with an easier way than tramping to the Slytherin common room.

Granger neglected to give him so much as a wayward glance to acknowledge his presence. The wizard storekeeper placed Draco's purchases on the counter and wished him a good evening before going to help out his other customer.

"How may I serve you today miss?" asked the wizard. Draco put his cloak back on and picked up the bag.

"I'd be most fortunate if you could provide me with two of all these," said Hermione very sweetly to the storekeeper. She handed him a list and he scuttled away to grab the various items. Draco pushed open the door to venture back into the late rays of sun when he saw the clerk select items he hadn't thought to purchase. _Leave it to her to buy Potter the materials he doesn't even know he need_s, thought Malfoy.

The pureblood walked back into Helmoot & Hugo's and waited patiently for Granger to make sure the clerk had retrieved everything on her list. She tried ardently to ignore his presence. Draco noted the items she had bought that he hadn't written down and waited for her to leave. Hermione walked past him without making eye contact and walked back into the heart of Hogsmeade.

Draco hastily purchased the slugs and other critters Hermione had deduced helpful to the growth of the potions materials. He thanked the clerk, a bit out of character for him, and proceeded to Honeydukes where he bought the four galleons mystery bag. The sun had set and he knew he should return to school.

He could see Hermione ascending the path back towards the castle, her cloak folded over her arm as she sipped pumpkin juice. He became frustrated after a few minutes of walking behind her at a good distance that she was drinking it so slowly. Another few minutes and Draco was sincerely annoyed that he would have to watch her do so for the entirety of the voyage back to Hogwarts. Instead he lengthened his stride and caught up to her. Surprised by his sudden appearance, Hermione coughed on her second to last sip of pumpkin juice.

"It's more tiresome to watch you walk and not be able to point out your flaws," said Draco, feeling that his action required an explanation.

They fell into step, in silence, both cherishing the peace and quiet their room would serve after a long day of being back on the school schedule. Draco knocked once on the large door before Filch opened it. The caretaker looked ready to strike the students caught outside after hours with a punishment of a hundred negative house points. Filch huffed but allowed the two Head students inside without punishment. Mrs. Norris let out a hiss of disappointment. Hermione decided to go down the length of the corridor and then up the three flights of stairs to the room, while Draco went up the stairs in front of him before going down the length of the corridor. The more time apart, it seemed, the better.

The both realized they would have to hold a prefect meeting soon, and start planning the festivities that were a big part of the responsibilities. Hermione didn't encounter Peeves on her way upstairs, and for that she was very grateful. Malfoy hadn't been as lucky- Sir Cadogan tried to challenge him to bet on the winner of a game of wizard's chess between himself and a retired alchemist from a few portraits over. Draco neglected to wager but promised he would ask the results in the morning.

"Not so fast Master Malfoy. Please leave all creatures outside the common room, as per Miss Granger's wishes. I might add I also dislike the idea of them finding their way into the walls of this school," said Salazar.

"Bloody hell, fine I'll leave my bag outside, but the Honeydukes comes in with me," said Draco exhausted as he set down his bag next to Hermione's.

Draco reached his hand into his bag of sweets and stuffed the first three in his grasp into his mouth. Hermione had already retired for the night, and he was soon to follow suit. With a yawn he slid under his covers and promptly dozed for the night.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to my beta, Enomix. Don't know where this story would be without her- she's the best! I have the next chapter written and I'll put it up on Sunday (**January 9th**) so stay tuned!

if you read, consider reviewing to let me know your many thoughts- i'd love you forever (and ever).

Much Love


	11. The Animagus Strikes Again

Fantastic! You found your way to my story- wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it with that awful blizzard. Feel free to consume hot cocoa concurrently while reading.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my school of wizardry, not yet.

* * *

Hermione was up with the sun; she had to accomplish a few tasks before breakfast. She kept her tousled hair tied on top of her head so she could have no distraction from her own appearance. She coughed gently to awake the portrait she needed to talk to.

"Nicholas? Ahem, I'd like to have a word with you," Hermione asked the portrait.

The snoozing occupant shook off his slumber and stretched his arms out.

"Yes Miss Granger, are you needing the washroom again?" asked Nicholas Flamel.

"I was rather hoping you would agree to a deal that would benefit the both of us. If you are willing to allow our washroom to be available at all times, I will make it so you can hang on any wall in the castle," proposed Hermione.

"I have had to stare at this empty space for quite some time, since you two haven't seem to reached a peace accord so you can work jointly in the same room. I suppose I'd enjoy hanging across from the wizard chess games. It's currently occupied by a frame of a smaller of a witch I don't know personally. Shall we go visit her and see if she'd mind me taking her place?" Flamel said.

"Let's."

Hermione hefted the painting from the wall once she was certain that the bathroom wasn't going to disappear. She was able to walk down the hall with the portrait in front so Flamel could direct her towards his desired spot on the wall. Nick started singing rather loudly when they were on the staircases and it rebounded off the other portraits that weren't exactly pleased to be awoken so early.

Filch saw the witch walk down the hall carrying the portrait but neglected to react fast enough to the strange sight to inflict penalty. He grumbled when he realized there wasn't any rule against walking with one of the portraits. Maybe there was still one that Umbridge had left over. Hermione found Sir Cadogan and his opponent fast asleep. They weren't appreciative of Flamel's crooning. The witch across the way was glad to share her space with someone who had a sofa in the picture; she had no suitable furniture to view the chess matches with. Sir Cadogan told Hermione to inform Draco that he had won after three hours of battling with his opponent. Hermione politely agreed to pass on the information.

Satisfied with herself, Hermione returned to find Malfoy awake. She had multiple things she had to say to him but it was the boy who spoke first.

"Granger- what is the door in my room doing there?" asked the blonde.

"Presumably it leads to another room Malfoy. I don't have much experience with doors that do much more than that," retorted Hermione.

"I'm not a twat, of course I know what a door is. Do you know why it was there when I got up, but not when I went to bed?" he asked.

"That would be the bathroom- I sorted things out with Flamel. You're welcome," she replied.

Draco looked to the blank space on the wall where the portrait had hung.

"You killed him then?" asked Draco. "How thoughtful of you."

"I moved him to a place with a better view, that's all. Sir Cadogan wanted to let you know he was victor at wizard's chess," Hermione said.

"Good thing I didn't take a wager then. Granger we need to change the password to something more serious. I have a reputation that can't be upheld if my friends are going to laugh when I try to show them my room," Malfoy said.

Malfoy sank down into the sofa, ready for the fight to come from her. He ran his hand through his oily hair and realized that the bathroom would indeed come in handy.

"I agree," said Hermione in a dissenting tone. "Come up with something good then, so I can have all my Gryffindors come see my space."

"All two of them," Malfoy said before he could edit himself. No, Draco decided he rather did want a battle.

"Maybe I'm having a complete lapse of memory but did I miss you grabbing the snitch before Harry? Or is it just that you find flying on a broomstick difficult as a ferret?"

Quidditch jokes- Malfoy knew she wouldn't dare touch any of his real weaknesses so he felt free to prod at hers.

"It's rather enjoyable to live life as a rodent. It makes me appreciate the situation the poor Weasel's in- taking crumb after crumb that life throws his way," Draco said without remorse.

"We don't purchase our glory or talent," she replied meekly knowing she wasn't going to venture to the depths that Malfoy was willing to. She walked back towards her room, wishing Draco were just appreciative of her not airing her true thoughts. _I wonder how much you had to bid for your little tattoo, _she thought to herself.

Malfoy smirked.

* * *

Hermione waited until Draco left for breakfast until she left. She didn't feel that any further conversation was necessary. Hermione sat down at breakfast with a huff. She grabbed a plate of toast out of Ron's hands and pushed across Harry to reach for the juice. She ate with the fervor of a Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Hungry Hermione?" asked Ron, quite taken aback. "I don't think it's your work that's got you hungry. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it Ron. I just want to eat my toast and juice alright?" Hermione said.

A small hand was on Hermione's shoulder. Ginny gave her a welcome smile and a wink but not even that comforted Hermione. The influx of owls still came as a surprise to her as she turned to pay the owl delivering the Daily Prophet. The front page had another Chudley Cannon loss splayed across the front, Ron looked devastated. The information about the dark lord wouldn't ever be in the paper that had its quills in the Ministry's fireplaces. Hermione made a note to ask Luna if she had a copy of the Quibbler later.

Shouts arose from the far side of the Great Hall, where Blaise and Draco had drawn wands on each other. The table of crimson and gold rose from their benches to see what the commotion was about. Hermione shrugged and opened her newspaper, her back to whatever foolishness Draco was about to engage in. After she read the article corresponding to the Chudley loss she turned a few pages to read the divination by astrology sign. Apparently today would be a good day for her to go for that special item she had her eye on. Hermione was certain that divination was as reliable as Neville's memory; she wouldn't buy anything today.

She flipped back through the astronomy predictions of weather; clear for the week when she spotted what she was sure was the cause of the trouble at the Slytherin table. The article lacked a title, but a picture of an older blonde who looked like her roommate laughing with someone who wasn't his wife gave her an idea.

_It appears that the Malfoy man has chosen to make his reentry to the wizarding world with a bang. In a photo from July, just released to the Prophet, you can see Ms. Zabini, recently divorced, holding hands with Lucius Malfoy on his terrace at Malfoy Manor. Where is Narcissa? And what does this mean for their marriage? _

_Special Correspondent _

_Rita Skeeter_

Hermione glanced back over to the boys; wands still pointed at each other, and decided she should go show some leadership. She ate another bite of her toast and followed it down with a gulp of juice. She pushed Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs out of her way and finally rounded the end of the Slytherin table. The Head Girl withdrew her wand from the folds of her robe and aimed it at Blaise first and Draco immediately following. Their wands flew from their grasps into her own.

The boys continued to point their arms at each other in a menacing manner. They stood breathing heavily trying to swallow their anger. Hermione shook her hands at the crowd, which dissipated into whispers. She looked hard at both the boys and instructed them to follow her. She led them into the foyer and closed the doors behind them. Blaise sat down on a stone bench and Draco chose to stand next to Hermione. After calming his temper, Malfoy spoke first.

"That picture isn't of our parents Blaise," said Draco quietly.

"You saw it Draco, it's not like they can make stuff up like that," said the dark-skinned boy.

"That picture couldn't have happened without my knowing," replied Draco.

"A whole bunch happens with my mom and men without me knowing. It could have happened. It could be true!" insisted Blaise.

"No I mean, it didn't happen," said Draco.

"Why, were you the bloke in the picture stroking my mom's hand?" snarled Zabini.

"I haven't seen my parents since last year's holiday and I haven't heard from them since June!" yelled Draco. "I wasn't kidding when I said this summer was lonely. I spent it with my house elves because you and everyone else had lives and a family. I was stuck with nothing."

Hermione felt the need to insert something to defend house elves but was overcome by the fact she was hearing something humanizing about Malfoy.

"Then who the hell is my mom with, and who took that picture? And who is this interloping Skeeter lady?" Zabini blurted out question after question, not ready to have the darkness of Draco's statement overcome the situation. "I'm sure my mother will write me today after seeing this. If you haven't seen your parents since.. Well then she will have to have more answers for us."

Blaise stood up and grasped Draco in a momentary embrace before asking Hermione for his wand back. Malfoy folded himself into a sitting position on the cold stone leaving Hermione to deal with a moping teen.

"Malfoy the students are going to be leaving the hall to head to classes soon. If you need some, er, time then let's go back to the common room," Granger urged.

"No need. I'll get up in a moment. I didn't think anyone would know so soon. There goes my deepest secret like that," said Draco, snapping his fingers.

Hermione felt the need to point out that it was not technically a secret pertaining to him but she was sympathetic of his predicament. She handed the wand back to the blonde and waited for him to stand up. As the crowd began pouring out of the hall Draco stood up dejectedly. Hermione nodded her head towards the corridor that would send him in the direction of his class. Draco marched off with a scowl and sent a jinx at a first year who yelped when his shoelaces tied together. Hermione felt benevolent and didn't take any points from Slytherin.

"Hermione what was that stand-off all about?" asked Harry who was at the back of the crowd.

"I think Blaise stole a pair of his pants or something. I don't ever know what you boys fight over anymore," she lied.

"Must have been an expensive pair of pants!" yelled Harry as he scrambled down the hall after Ginny.

Hermione left a note for whenever Malfoy returned from his classes.

_Malfoy, I know you most likely aren't in any state to think about these things. However I do need some input from you on a few items of importance. First we need to hold a meeting with the prefects about the Halloween plans. Also we need a new password like you mentioned this morning. Please let me know you've read this. Hope everything is alright._

_H. Granger_

Malfoy saw that Hermione's bag of slugs and other herbology materials had been knocked over. He righted them and realized he should probably set up his plants during his free time. He grabbed his bag and headed to the greenhouse. Draco made it halfway to the stairs when he wanted to bring his chocolate frogs with him. He returned to the portrait and was permitted entrance by Salazar and Godric. The note Hermione had left flew towards him when it recognized its recipient. He skillfully grabbed the parchment from the air. Draco read it while digging out his chocolate frogs from under his bed. _Bloody hell, she has to be so nice about everything, _thought the Slytherin.

Draco left the room and picked up his bag of slugs, exhaled in an annoyed manner, and then grabbed Hermione's as well.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all you authors who have added this story to alert! It makes me feel so good inside :) I'd welcome all of you readers to put in a little _review_ for me- it'd make my day! I'll have the next chapter up by Saturday so keep on the lookout for it.

xx Madam Lure


	12. Getting Down and Dirty

**A/N: **still aren't my characters. harrumph.

this chapter is for hannah.

* * *

Following the dramatics that had occurred in Great Hall during breakfast Draco decided to avoid the other students of Hogwarts on his way to the greenhouses. He waited until the morning class had begun before departing from the common room. The slytherin prince ate his way to the bottom of his chocolate frogs by the time Professor Sprout was in view. It appeared that the second year Ravenclaws were learning the delicate nature in which to prune Abyssian Shrivelfigs. Draco recalled the manner in which Crabbe and Goyle had hacked away at the Shrivelfigs like butchers. There was little room in their heads for anything requiring accuracy or delicacy.

Malfoy waited patiently until the second years had started their lesson to approach the professor to see where he should be planting the ingredients necessary for his potions class. The head of Hufflepuff led him to an extraneous greenhouse that was smaller than the ones used to teach entire sections of herbology. She helped him locate the designated section for potions and left him on his own to recall how to do herbology. Draco licked his thumb clean of some remaining chocolate and then set the bags out on the workbench. He inscribed his name on the first plaque, designating the square meter of space as his own. It seemed that he and Hermione were the only potions students who had the forethought to look through the materials for the semester, as no one else had claimed space.

The plot to his left had a blank nameplate for his roommate. He considered the appropriate name to write. There were the obvious favorites of bucktooth, or bushy-head, or even pompous know-it-all. After some serious consideration he lettered H. Granger onto the wood.

Draco decided to plant Hermione's items first so in case he made a mistake that was not corrected easily, it was not his problem. He emptied the massive bag of soil into the well, leaving room for the larger plants. Draco took off his robe and slung it into his empty plot and prepared to get dirty. His metal tool went back and forth moving the dirt around and placing the seeds and seedlings into their correct locations. His crisp white sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his fingernails caked with dirt, he finally patted down the final handful of dragon dung compost. Malfoy had managed to plant sneezewort, knotgrass, lovage, ginger, and a pomegranate plant in addition to others he already knew how to handle. Fortunately a majority of their packaging had provided him with simple instructions on planting.

The morning had started to warm up and being inside a greenhouse had left him rather warm. Draco reached over to the window and attempted to turn the handle to open the pane. After some effort the window opened and a slight breeze rolled lazily in. It was still quite warm and Draco was sweating. He emptied the rest of the soil into his plot. Since it was the second time around he let his thoughts wander to the various tasks he had to perform as Head Boy. The note that Hermione had left for him was a start. The meeting with the prefects would be easy enough; he would ask McGonagall for permission to use the Great Hall after lights out. Maybe he would even ask the house elves to bake some cookies for the meeting. He finished planting the ginger and started on the sneezewort. The password for their room was another matter. He knew it had to be sophisticated to please Hermione but it also had to have some significance past whatever object near them seemed suiting at the time.

It would have to be a single word, but nothing too short. She would most likely have a few suggestions, so he would listen to those when he next saw her. Having solved the majority of his problems his thoughts wandered back to the picture that had taunted him from the Daily Prophet's pages. His parents were missing, he had accepted this as fact, but this left him with quite a few unanswered questions. His primary concern was how someone had managed to enter his property without his knowledge, dine, and have his or her picture taken and departed all without him hearing anything. Malfoy hadn't stepped a foot outside his gates for the entire summer. He also wanted to know where his parents were but didn't entirely expect Voldemort to send him an owl anytime soon. There were too many things to worry about in the now boiling hot greenhouse, and Draco was more exhausted than after a tough quidditch practice. He poured water over the two plots with a nearby watering can and was briefly considering pouring it on himself when another student stepped inside the heated room.

Hermione walked rather impatiently towards her room following her shortened class of Astronomy. The other students had neglected to read the pamphlet on famous astronomers and were unable to contribute to the class discussion. The professor had ended the class early, sincerely disappointed with her N.E.W.T students. One of the prerequisites was being a motivated student- it seemed that such dedication was not evident in her class. Not even winning five points for Gryffindor had helped her mood.

To make matters worse it appeared that someone had stolen all of her planting supplies for potions. The criminal had even absconded with the slugs. A trip back into Hogsmeade was out of the question; she had far too much work to get ahead on. The gears in her head didn't want to accept that her plan for the day had just been altered because of a petty thief.

The Gryffindor decided to pay Professor Sprout a visit; even if the herbology teacher didn't have any materials to spare she could at least set up her garden. As the clock neared noon the day had become rather warm so Hermione left her robes draped over the side of the armchair in her common room. The sunshine during her stroll helped ease her mind. She still had to talk with Draco about the planning for the festivities and he was nowhere to be found. She understood that he had a rough morning but there wasn't any excuse for him to avoid his duties. She would even offer to help him and Zabini if Draco agreed to be civil.

A large group of Ravenclaw students walked towards her from the greenhouses and she saw the patchwork hat of the professor bob towards her.

"Professor Sprout, do you have a moment?" she asked.

"But only just- there is a most marvelous lunch being set out in just a minute. What can I help you with?" she replied.

"I've been meaning to set up plants for my N.E.W.T potions course this afternoon but it appears that someone has squandered my supplies. I would be most grateful if you had anything to lend me to start me off so I don't fall behind."

"I always keep some extra things in the greenhouse, you can help yourself to anything on the workbench and in the cabinets just make sure to close the door on your way out. There is a designated space for the potions students, just put your name on something to keep the others out. And don't skip the noontime meal, you could use more meat on those bones child!"

"Thank you very much, I'll be sure to leave it spotless," said Hermione gratefully.

"Don't do that- a greenhouse without dirt is not fit for learning," came the ambling reply as Professor Sprout hurried towards the castle.

Hermione found the classroom that she hadn't even taken a class in and edged opened the door.

She was startled by the Draco she saw sprinkling water over freshly planted greens. His brow had creased with concentration, a trace of sweat from the weather coated his face, there was soil beneath his fingernails, and he had unbuttoned his school shirt. The human element of the slytherin quickly disappeared as he saw his uninvited company.

Granger crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the inevitable insult about her appearance to come. Draco dragged the back of his hand over his forehead and cleaned his hands off on a cloth that had been lying on the wooden workbench.

"We can meet with the prefects in the Great Hall following dinner on Friday. I'll ask permission from McGonagall. You'll need to come back to water these again tomorrow," he said hastily.

Draco pushed past Hermione towards the open door and left without a goodbye. Hermione stepped over to look at his gardening that she was supposed to water tomorrow. Malfoy had even managed to remember to separate the shrivelfigs the appropriate distance. The arrogance of his statement vanished like a portkey when she realized he had planted all of her plants next to his. H. Granger's plants were all set to grow for the most difficult potions course offered at Hogwarts.

She retreated from the greenhouse and remembered to close the door behind her.

* * *

Malfoy walked into lunch looking like he had bathed in soil. The clean and polished slytherins were taken aback.

"Rough morning Draco?" asked Nott.

"Actually, yes, spot-on." Draco bit out. Nott realized his mistake and returned to his sweet potatoes. Draco's anger was inaccurately aimed at his friends; he tried to readjust his frustration at his meal. He polished down the meal and left the Great Hall as quickly as he could. He wanted a shower.

Hermione watched Draco rise from the slytherin table from her side of the room. She half-heartedly listened to the conversation that Ron and Harry were having about some new products that Fred and George had asked them to try out on some unknowing first years. She would have started a conversation with Neville but he was preoccupied by Nearly Headless Nick. She had finished her meal and rose from the table. After giving Salazar the password she was permitted entrance into her common room. The clouds of steam escaping under the bathroom door told her where Draco was. She took her cloak to her room and hung it on the back of her door. She traded it for her potions textbook for the afternoon and closed the door behind her.

The Gryffindor crossed the black carpet to Draco's room and opened the door. She folded the cloak he had left in the greenhouse twice. She left it on his desk and turned to leave his room. The doorknob started to twist on its own accord from the other side of the bedroom and Hermione hurried out, lest she see Draco in a towel or less. She bolted from the room quicker than a snitch and arrived in the potions dungeon a good twenty minutes early. She was grateful that Slughorn had taken over the position because she wouldn't feel comfortable surprising Snape. In any case, she was glad to be in the dungeons on such a warm day.

Hermione was glad that Draco had thought of a time to meet the prefects, and he had even pleasantly surprised her by a little gardening. The deed in itself qualified as him helping her schoolwork. The rest of the class started to straggle in and everyone had arrived besides Slughorn and the Malfoy heir. Slughorn walked in with his robes billowing. Hidden behind the fabric was the blond hair of Draco who slid into the only remaining empty seat in class, beside Hermione. It seemed that the attraction of working with a smart person was wasted on her classmates.

Slughorn's lecture began on the difficulties on the course and the expectations that he had for all of his pupils. A majority of the class groaned when Slughorn mentioned that they should have already hidden the seeds beneath soil. The others didn't have a free weekend to go to Hogsmeade for two weekends. In addition every student would lose ten points for each ingredient they had to borrow from Slughorn for the first potion-making class.

Hermione snuck a glance at Draco who had let a small smirk crawl on his face. He tilted his head slightly towards Hermione and nodded a fraction. She returned the gesture. The first sign of a bit of happiness in Draco gave her a small amount of satisfaction. If she could chase the problems out of his life maybe then he would be able to see that she wasn't the worst person in the world.

Granger was determined to get to the bottom of the problem with the help of Blaise and a secret she had up her sleeve about an important wizard.

* * *

The dampness of the dungeon hadn't affected Draco like it normally did. The warm shower to cleanse himself of all the earth on his skin had left him feeling refreshed. Hermione had even brought his cloak back from the greenhouse so he didn't have to make the trip by himself later. Speaking of the witch, he felt her gaze when Slughorn revealed to the class what Hermione had figured out a week ago. He allowed a small smile in her direction but iced over again to listen to the rest of the lesson. He was glad to be clean again- it was awful being filthy.

* * *

Another chapter! It's been far too long, my sincerest of apologies, my coursework has boggled me down for quite some time.

Please if you read, leave a review!

xx Madam Lure


	13. Prefect Meeting

**A/N: I hath another chapter for you! This one is dedicated to my grandmother, who alway supported my creative bursts. The characters are still all creations of JK Rowling, so I am just borrowing them for the plot. Please leave me a review! **

* * *

Draco had a decent night's sleep for the first time in a while. He didn't wake up in the early morning hours entangled in twisted sheets but slept soundly until the sunlight cascaded into his room. The full night of sleep helped him get out of bed in a good mood. He shuffled lazily to the bathroom and was met with a locked door. His positive energy quickly started dissipated. Hermione was in the shower letting her musical voice create harmony with the raining water. Her humming crept towards Draco and pervaded his thoughts. The a capella tones kept Draco from knocking down the door with a choice hex. He slumped against the door to wait for the singing witch to be done with her bathing. His eyes drifted shut and his head rested on the wood of the door. He heard the water turn off and her door close on the other side. The bathroom was full of fruity scents and Draco recoiled at the femininity of it. He had his own bathroom in the Manor and none of the slytherin men had any scent besides man. The blast of citrus was undesirable.

He left the door open to his room while he brushed his teeth. He splashed a handful of water on his face and figured it enough washing to get him through the day. The Head Girl had already departed for breakfast and he left for the Great Hall. He had to resist the scrumptious meal that was laid out beside Nott and Blaise. He proceeded past the younger students to the faculty table where he awkwardly stood a meter lower than the teachers. He waited for McGonagall to finish her conversation.

"Professor do you think it would be possible for the prefects meeting to be held in the Great Hall following dinner on Friday evening?" asked Draco.

"I believe the necessary arrangements can be made. You just have to be sure to leave the space as clean as you found it," came the reply from behind her goblet of orange juice.

"We are most grateful," he replied.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said accentuating each word. "I am very happy that I haven't heard any complaints so far about your work, I daresay you know the scrutiny is high from persons inside and out of these walls but do know I have faith in you."

"I greatly appreciate you telling me so."

With that vote of confidence, Draco left to devour his breakfast meal. He glanced towards the Gryffindor table to see if the Head Girl was still eating. She was turned towards Neville and not looking in his direction. He would tell her later, then. Neville was miming the walking habits of some creature Draco didn't recognize. He squinted slightly to see if he could tell what they were talking about.

"Watch it!" came a shrill voice. Malfoy had run into a fourth year girl on her way to class. She retracted her statement when she realized whom she was yelling at. "I'm so sorry, I should have been watching where I was walking, please don't take points away," She babbled.

"Not a problem, er, my fault, sorry" came the mumbled apology. Humility felt strange. He was able to devour his food after an elongated waiting period. Draco was pleased he'd have something constructive to tell Hermione. Her continual absence from their common room had kept him from making fun of her. After the well-aimed jelly legs jinx on the first night he was hoping to exact revenge.

The thought of catching Hermione unaware excited Draco. It has been far too long since someone had managed to best her, and it wasn't for lack of trying. Malfoy had to determine where she was spending all her time. The obvious choice was the library and would be easy to tell if that is where she was hiding. The less obvious choices became more difficult to figure out if that is where she was hiding. The Fat Lady and a fierce force of gold and red lions protected the Gryffindor common room. There was no way Draco could find her hiding spot to be in her old haunts unless he could follow her almost all the way to the portrait. To do so unseen would be impossible. The other hiding places in the castle, the room of requirement, the owlry, the multiple broom closets would be even harder to watch undetected. Draco stood up with Nott to leave the Great Hall, and noted that Hermione was still finishing her meal.

Draco had the first part of the morning all to himself so he kicked back on the couch in the common room. The morning breeze travelled across the room bringing in the tempting scent of the quidditch pitch. As tempted as Draco was to leave to just fly on his broom he had some more pressing matters to attend to. He had forgotten to ask Blaise if any mail had come from his mom and because he had been talking with Professor McGonagall he hadn't been able to steal a copy of the Daily Prophet from a first year. Hopefully Rita whatever-her-name-was would keep her mouth shut if she knew what was good for her. A polite voice rudely interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, Malfoy, I was just passing through," said Hermione. She stepped through the common room as quick as she could and shut her door quickly. She was definitely avoiding him. Draco rolled his eyes.

The knock on her door hurt his knuckles; he hadn't meant to smash the door. Hermione opened the door a crack. Malfoy saw evidence of hard work already settling in- the bags beneath her eyes were darker, and her jaw quivered with exhaustion. Wherever she had been hiding, she had been staying awake.

"Granger the prefect meeting is all set for Friday night. We just have to make sure that we leave the place clean," he said slowly.

"Thanks for letting me know. I'm very busy at the moment so I'll see you then," she said quickly. Hermione tried to close the door but Draco leaned a shoulder to keep it from closing.

"Not going to see me until Friday night? I'd ask if you were seeing someone but that's quite out of the question, I heard all the trolls have left England for the winter," Draco spewed.

"I'm sorry that's the case. I know that you could really use some more dumb friends," she retorted.

She made another futile attempt to close the door but Draco remained firm.

"In all seriousness Granger, is there anything I can help with? You seem a bit worn out and I can't have you falling asleep at our meeting on Friday, it may be your only social event for the semester. You should enjoy doling out duties, you enjoy lists and the likes," Draco said conversationally.

"There are just a few tasks that I need to work on before Friday that required immense amounts of attention," Granger said. She gave up the fight against the door and sat down on her four-poster.

"It is the first week of school and you've already done the coursework for the first semester during the summer. Are you trying to find another use for dragon's blood?" he asked.

"No that was the plan for second semester," she replied. Draco's eyes opened wider. "It was just a joke."

"Funny Granger, I thought I had you pinned. Anyway, Friday then. Let me know if you need anything besides a troll, I'll try to make Potter get it for you," Draco said as he left her doorway.

"I would never let you have the satisfaction of ordering Harry around. I'm fine really," she said.

Draco was grabbing his bag to head to the Slytherin dungeons when he realized he should go check on the potions materials, see if they needed water. He dug through the bags in his room to find a watering can.

"Granger!" he yelled.

"Yes Malfoy, are the trolls back so soon?" she called.

"Do you have a watering can for the greenhouse?" he asked as she walked into his room.

"I've already taken care of it," she said with a wry smile. "You can thank me later."

She was out of the room before Draco realized that she had most likely charmed something to water the plants when necessary. He had to admit that Granger was rather clever. Not to her, of course.

* * *

The end of the week rolled around before the either of the head students had time to tease each other mercilessly. At the final dinner of the week Hermione and Harry were discussing the week.

"The tryouts for Gryffindor will start tomorrow morning, we didn't graduate too many but I think we are going to have to have multiple alternates practicing with us. Parents don't think Hogwarts is safe anymore- Hufflepuff is going to lose its best flyer, and we can't have a gap in our lineup like that. If it comes down to younger players you know that I'm not opposed to that, I was on the team when I was quite young myself," Harry said from across the table.

"I hope that the flying talent came in this year. I can't count on the usual cronies losing points for Slytherin now that their ringleader is my roommate," Hermione said wistfully.

"How is the living situation with the snake? We haven't seen you in the tower recently," Harry asked.

"It's satisfactory. I have my own room, and he keeps to himself for the most part but I spend a majority of my time in the library and the owlry. I'm working with some people to figure out a little puzzle that presented itself," she replied.

"If you need any help let us know. I would hate to hear that you are overworking yourself so early in the year," he said with sincerity.

"Thanks Harry I'll let you know. In the meanwhile could you tell Ron that he has to stay later for the prefect meeting- I can't see him past the pile of his food."

Harry elbowed the mass hulking behind the potatoes. Ron's red hair appeared over the top of the food. He nodded once to say he heard what Hermione said. She laughed; he could be counted on to eat as much as a troll.

Was that what Draco was talking about? Hermione had barely a second to process her thought before Dumbledore had hushed the student body. His old hands were still raised towards the assembled students.

"It has come to my attention that there has been a series of thefts inside these walls. The private possessions of a teacher have been stolen. The culprit is still at large but let it be known that this crime is not being taken lightly. There is a reward for the return of the items and a reward for the individual to issue an apology to the faculty member. Prefects remain afterwards for a planning meeting, to the rest of you, slumber well."

Hermione raised an eyebrow towards the duo.

"Honestly Hermione, we have nothing to do with that," started Harry.

"Yeah, Snape left his slippers at home so we'll have to take Trelawney's." said Ron.

"Ronald!" she laughed. She missed having the Gryffindor chess matches carry into the wee hours of the morning where she would fall asleep nearby with a book. One of the boys would cover her with a blanket or wake her up so she could sleep in her bed. The fond memories of her earlier years faded when Draco walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"If you could spare a moment Granger," he asked curtly.

She swiveled around on the bench. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and waited for Draco to continue. She blinked with dis-interest.

"I had some friends of mine help me to get something nice for tonight," he said.

"Try to help being so vague," she retorted.

"I had the kitchen staff leave us cookies for the meeting. I'll be sitting with the prefects and the cookies at the Ravenclaw table when you are ready to leave the weasel and the scar head."

Draco turned on his heel and sat in the middle of the Ravenclaw table with the other prefects. Hermione dismissed herself from the remaining pack of Gryffindors and she sat down beside Draco in front of the assembled group. The prefects were nibbling on the cookies that Draco had the kitchen staff leave out. The kitchen staff? He means the house elves did extra work!

Draco felt Hermione tense up beside him, and he was ready for whatever insult she decided to hurl at him in front of the group. He was ready.

"Honestly Ron?" her voice carried across the room. It seemed the second to youngest Weasley had yet to realize the meeting was starting.

"Sorry, I thought we'd be sitting at the Gryffindor table," he said humbly.

"Now that everyone has been able to join us, we have to assign duties to work on the Halloween ball. It is going to be held on the Quidditch Pitch for fourth years and older. If the younger students wish to attend they may do so only as a date," Hermione began.

"It will be up to all of you to figure out a way to make it look nice enough for the older students, but not nice enough to attract escaped first years. We need a way of lighting the path down to the field, refreshments that are both refreshing and legal for consumption." At this Draco nodded at a younger prefect from Ravenclaw. The younger boy hadn't even seen firewhiskey. "There will also be the job of cleaning up afterwards which the Head students will be doing but not alone."

"If you want to help us clean up afterwards you can miss the planning meetings and set up. Any volunteers?" Hermione asked.

A few hands were mildly raised in the air and Hermione nodded at them. They left with a few cookies as the rest split into teams to tackle the various challenges. Hermione weaved throughout the planning groups and called time when she noticed the last cookie was gone.

The prefects fluttered out after reporting back to Hermione and Draco. The candles in the Great Hall began to blink out, and Hermione whispered_ lumos_ to keep them illuminated for the time being.

"It's a good start," Draco commented.

"I agree. I'll put you in charge of returning this tray to the kitchen staff. Really you should have asked me before making the house elves do more work, do you realize," Hermione said but was interrupted.

"I shall listen to your dissertation on house elf rights after I get back to the common room. Just let me be for now," Draco said.

Hermione stood up and left the Great Hall silently while Draco ventured to the kitchen. He placed the empty tray on a worn wooden table for he didn't see a single creature about. The table had cuts like a cutting board and was worn smooth in many places. The meals of great wizards had been prepared on this table, great and sinister. The lack of contact from the Dark Lord, from Snape, from his parents left Draco with far more questions than answers.

A small object collided with the back of his leg. When Draco turned to see what had hit him he saw a house elf bent in two, bowing in his presence.

"I must beg your greatest pardon sir. I had not seen you in such darkness," whispered a small but strong voice.

"It was my fault for being down here so late. I was returning the tray of cookies that you had prepared so thoughtfully for my meeting," Draco said, gesturing to the tray.

The house elf raised its head from beneath its waist and looked up to see the shadowed figure.

"Wizarding Malfoy you must go now. Your parents are looking for you, but they cannot reach you here. I have already said too much," the house elf said.

"My parents- you know something, tell me what you know, I must know something. Please!" Draco said.

The door to the kitchens opened and Draco felt the strange sensation of apparition before he realized he was standing in his common room with the house elf.

"Please tell me just something. I need to know!" Draco shouted.

The house elf shook its head rapidly and disapparated without answering his plea.

Hermione opened her door to find Draco on his knees on the carpet, his hands covering his face and a shudder passing through his body. She closed the door before she saw any tears slide down his face.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews make my day :) Leave one for me to find!

Madam Lure xx


End file.
